Bat and Dragon?
by LilliySilverback
Summary: A powerful spirit has found host in a young woman with a tragic past. The need to move on drives her to Gotham, where she meets our esteemed Bruce Wayne. Through twists and turns she finds friends in unexpected places, including the League. How will she find herself entangled with the JL? And what exactly awaits this charismatic beauty? Batman X OC (Major), Flash X OC (Minor)
1. Intro: Saying Good bye

"I'm sorry, Master. I can't stay any longer. I... I think it's time I made something of my life. I thank you, for everything. I'll always love you as a father, so please. Let me go." I turned my back towards the old man who had raised me from the scarred lanky teen I was to the strong woman I am today.

"Aris, please be safe." Master called after me. I knew that if I turned I would spot a tear from his eye, but I didn't turn. I couldn't. He didn't know where I was headed, or what I intended.

"Don't worry, Master. You taught me everything I know. Who knows, I might even put it to good use by joining the police or something." I wasn't going to lie to him, and he seemed thankful for that. I waved with my back turned and left the life I knew behind.

* * *

**A/N: This is just the hook, not the first chapter!**


	2. From Dark to Light

******Chapter one: From Dark to Light**

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you have any job openings?" I peered across the battered old maple desk at the plump man who claimed to be the head of police. He sneered at me and fiddled with a plastic bunny on his desk.

"Do you have any experience on the force? Have you gone to the police academy? Have you ever committed a felony? How old are you?" He didn't like me. I could tell right off the bat. Still, I kept a professorial atmosphere as I studied the old coot. My violet eyes were covered by murky brown contacts, similar to his natural color, I noticed as I met his eyes.

"No, to all of the above. I'm twenty three. I'm not asking to be put on the force immediately or even in the near future. I'll settle for a desk job, or even inventory. I'll work my way up." My eyes met that of the lieutenant who was standing directly behind the chief. Officer Gordon was his name. I didn't bother to remember the chief's name, filthy pig.

"Why do you want to work here? There are plenty of safer jobs elsewhere." Officer Gordon studied me. He genuinely seemed worried, but his worry was wasted on me. I can take care of myself. I flicked a piece of my dyed auburn hair over my shoulder and straightened in my seat.

"If I was worried about my safety I wouldn't have moved to Gotham. I can handle myself. All I am asking for is a chance to prove myself." I brushed pretend lint off of my new black slacks and straightened my white blouse. Damn uncomfortable clothes.

"Miss Tempura?" I sighed and picked up my army styled backpack. I figured it would be useless, but I didn't think they would beat around the bush so much. I had moved to Gotham three days ago, and I'd been living in a motel for two. I needed a job, and soon.

"Thank you for your time, Chief and Officer Gordon. I can tell I am wasting my time here, so if you'll excuse me. I have another job interview to get too." I turned to leave, only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder. It was Officer Gordon.

"Come back in a week if you still want the job, and I'll see what I can do. I won't make any promises, but I might be able to help."

"Thank you. It's Arisentia, by the way." I closed the door behind me and made my way through the bleak maze of off-white walls that was the police station. I really did have another job interview at the coffee shop down the street in twenty minutes.

My brain was a swirl of emotions and untraceable thought patterns as I exited the police station. Was I really cut out for police work? What was I thinking, coming here? What was I going to do about a house? Another sigh escaped my lips as I entered the shop nine minutes earlier than necessary.

"Arisentia? You're here earlier than expected." The kind old woman who arranged my interview smiled at me. I offered her a halfhearted smile in return. For some reason I was feeling down.

"Sorry, Mrs. Portly, my other interview didn't go so well. I expected as much, but I think the lieutenant actually took pity on me." I sat down at the bar across the counter from where she was cleaning trays.

"Oh, Dearie, just call me Jenny. I'm sorry to hear that." Warm blue eyes met my hidden ones with understanding. "Have you called your parents since moving here?" She tried to make small talk as she moved on to refilling the napkin holders.

"No, I was hoping to call with good news. Besides, I've been rather busy." I lied. I hadn't seen my parents since I was eleven, but I wasn't about to tell her that. Though, Master could count as my adoptive father. He did raise me since I was thirteen.

"I understand. I haven't called my own daughter in months. I think I'll call her when I get home tonight." Mrs. Jenny grabbed a rag and began scrubbing the counter. The shop was a mess; torn wall paper, chipped tile, stained tables and chairs. Still, she tried to keep it as tidy as possible.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to hear from you, Mrs. Jenny."

* * *

"Ugh, stupid clock." I groaned as I rolled over to turn off my alarm. Blinking rapidly, I waited for my vision to clear. Slowly, the obscure shapes in my room became recognizable as the sparse furniture I've collected over my three weeks in Gotham. I'd finally rented my own apartment. Of course, I did have three jobs to maintain it.

Well, that's a little over board. I work as a secretary for Officer Gordon, Monday through Thursday, eight am till eight pm. It's a good little job that pays $432 a week. I also have a part time job at the coffee shop, Monday through Thursday, nine pm till three am. I only get $216 a week but it's not bad for only working twenty four hours a week. My third is a weekend job at a new pub. It's the best paying job at $510, considering I only work Friday through Sunday, ten am till three am. Since my apartment is only 900 a month I use the money from my job at the station to pay my bills. The rest of the money goes elsewhere.

Smiling to myself, I got up and got ready for a shower. Pondering life's many trials was always a way to pass the time with me, but I had found that after the move I hadn't given myself a lot of down time. I needed to find a way to fit training into my schedule again, but it wasn't going to be easy. Sighing with content, I rinsed the lavender scented shampoo from my hair. I quickly slathered myself in my favorite honey extract bodywash and washed the bubbles from my body. Turning off the water, I looked at myself in the foggy mirror.

My auburn dyed hair was going to need to be redone soon, maybe I would go lighter this time. My violet eyes shown, uncovered, and full of curiosity. Warm, tan skin was visible all over, except the crescent moon tattoo I had on my left hip. I've always had curves, ever since I filled out at the age of fifteen. I've been 5'3 since that time, as well.

Drying off, I made my way over to my Goodwill dresser and slipped on a purple pair of lacy panties and my mini black tube top. It worked similar to chest wraps, but more effective. I then pulled on a crisp blue button-up and my knee length black pencil skirt. I hated office attire, but it was necessary. Pulling my chest length, damp hair into a tight bun, I grabbed my black flats and matching purse.

I locked the door to my upstairs apartment while slipping on my shoes. Katie waved at me from her car, down below. She worked two jobs, one with me at the coffee shop, and one at a near run-down theater. She always dropped me off at work.

"Katie! What time is it?" I called as I raced down the stairs and slid into the passenger seat of her 2001 Kia Jeep. The door squeaked from the dent to the side, but slammed shut effectively.

"It's about 7:40. Geeze, what were you doing in there. I was waiting for like ten whole minutes!" She whined, glaring at me playfully through a sheen of golden blonde curls. Her deep jade eyes danced full of light.

"Sorry, you know you can wait inside if you want. Thanks for the ride." I watched the buildings fly by with a smile on my lips.

"You say that every day! I swear, Tia!"

"Tia?" I cocked my brow at her.

"Yeah, Tia as in Arisentia. Your name is way too long." Katie giggled and handed me a mocha. The chocolatey coffee beverage was like Heaven to my taste buds.

"I'll see you at the shop." I made to get out as we stopped in front of the station.

"Wait! You didn't hear? The shop's closed today. Bruce Wayne is hosting a ball. I hear half the city is going." Katie tossed me her copy of the newspaper through the open window.

"Wow, the guy must be loaded. Are you going?" I leaned in through the window to see her face.

"Are you kidding? Of course! You should too! It starts at ten. I'll pick you up and we can go together!"

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes!" Katie winked and sped off down the street. It looked like I would be going to a party. Oh God, parties and I have never gotten along well.

* * *

"Officer Gordon, your wife is on line two. She wants to know when you'll be home tonight." I informed the copper haired policeman. He was slaving over a huge pile of paperwork he refused to let me do.

"Tell her I've been asked to attend Wayne's party." He groaned and shoved aside more folders. I pitied the poor man.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Gordon. Officer says he's been asked to attend Wayne's party tonight." I tried to calm the frantic mother on the other end of my desk phone. I had a small desk place in the back of Gordon's office.

"Will you be there too?" The tired woman asked. I knew about Gordon's affair in the past, and I understood her unease.

"My friend, Katie, seems set on dragging me there. So, yes. Would you like me to keep an eye on Officer for you?" Gordon gave me an odd look as I spoke to his wife.

"Oh, you don't have to do that! Just, make sure he doesn't stay out too late?" Her pleading tone was pathetic, and I wondered how Gordon lived with himself after what he did to her.

"No problem. I'm about to head home to change, it was nice to hear from you again, Mrs. Gordon. Good night." I hung up and stretched in my chair. It was a Thursday, the end of my week and the start of a hectic weekend.

"You'll be attending as well?" Gordon eyed me as he scribbled on a piece of paper. How could he see what he was doing? I sighed and grabbed my purse.

"It's open to the public, and as I said; Katie's dragging me. I'll see you at the party, Gordon." I waved and left a very confused man by himself. I really didn't like men who pried in your business.

Katie was waiting out front when I finally emerged from the dreary police station. I quickly hopped in the green jeep as she sped towards my apartment. I was amazed at how fast she was going so close to the police, but I guess they don't really care in Gotham.

"Are you going to come in?" I asked once we arrived. She parked in an alley along the side of the building, barely enough room to get out.

"Well, duh. We still have two hours till the party." Katie laughed and led the way into my apartment, crazy girl. I smiled softly and followed, unlocking the door. "Your house is so empty!" She whined in a voice similar to that of a three year old. I couldn't hold in my laughter as I plopped down on my small sofa.

"I've never had a whole lot, so I'm used to it. Do you really think we'll get to meet Bruce Wayne?" I leaned over the back of the sofa to face Katie as she sat her purse down on my tiny dinner table.

"I hope so! I hear he's so sexy! What are you wearing?" Katie bounced into my bedroom and over to my closet. "Oh! Wear this! It's so cute!" She squealed and threw my most elegant black dress through the doorway and in my face.

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed and grabbed the dress, following her into my room. I yanked off my day clothes and slipped the silky garment over my head. It was a one shoulder with beads across the wide strap, a small gap across the cleavage, a wide back that exposed part of my left side, and a high slit on my right leg.

"Where did you get something like this?" Katie awed and handed me a pair of silver heels to match the beads. I slipped them on too.

"It was a birthday gift from my father." Once I was done I gave Katie a twirl and fully examined her dress. Katie's dress was also a one shoulder dress. But where mine was floor length, hers came up to her knees. It was a navy blue lacy material with a loose hanging quarter sleeve, and a black sash around the waist. It was accented by a pair of black ballerina flats and large black hoops.

The rich blue complimented her blond curls beautifully. I smiled at my friend and put on a pair of silver hoops myself.

"You can dance, right?" Katie nudged me.

"Of course! Though, I probably won't. You're giving me a ride home, right?" I placed a silver dragon amulet around my neck. The charm was no larger than a quarter, but it was breathtaking.

"Unless one of us gets lucky!"


	3. Bat Manor in the Dead night

**Chapter two: Bat Manor in the Dead Night**

"It's magnificent!" I exclaimed as I hopped gracefully out of Katie's jeep while wearing five inch heels and not even teetering. Wayne Manor truly was amazing. The grand stair way alone was enough to take my breath away.

"Since when do you know such big words?" Katie joked and tossed her keys to a man in a burgundy coat. I assumed he was supposed to park the car.

"Since always. Have you ever seen something so grand?" I glided up the steps to the front doors with light feet.

"Come on! Let's go inside!" Katie grabbed my arm and roughly dragged me into the manor. It was even more stunning inside, absolutely beautiful. "Even though you said no, you have to dance!" Katie dragged me into what looked like a ball room filled with hundreds of people.

I was forced to dance with random strangers for hours until Gordon saved me. We talked for a little while, but seeing as I was so winded I decided to take a break outside. I found a secluded balcony over looking a small garden.

Leaning over the marble edge of the balcony, I watched small clouds drift lazily across the moon. A cool breeze was in the air. I felt a shift behind me and knew someone had joined me.

"It's a beautiful night," I called to the person behind me without looking. Footsteps came closer, and by his scent on the wind I knew it was a man. Sensing no threat, I continued to let my gaze wonder across the sky.

"What are you doing out here?" His voice was rough, yet smooth, and his line was cliché. I giggled lightly and turned to face the newcomer. He was taller than me by at least a foot. Dark hair obscured his face, but didn't hide his darker eyes. I could see he was well muscled, even through a tuxedo.

"I just needed a break is all. The wind is fresh and the night is so inviting. Why not enjoy the view?" I smiled softly and returned my gaze to the moon. It was a full moon, and I could just make out the largest craters on its surface.

"So you're a night person?" He asked, sounding amused.

"Aren't you? You definitely look the part of a night dweller. Tall, dark, handsome; you practically blend in." I cast him a small look out of the corner of my eye.

"You're a strange woman. I get the feeling you're not from around here." He approached the railing and stood beside me. He radiated warmth.

"I've been told that before. I'm actually from the south, Louisiana and Mississippi to be exact. The name's Arisentia Tempura. It's nice to meet you, Mister." I offered my hand for him to shake. He took it like a gentleman, and lightly squeezed.

"Bruce Wayne."

"Well, Mr. Wayne. I must say, you have a lovely home. If I were you I would go entertain my guests before they wonder where I ran off too."

"Are you dismissing me?" Wayne almost seemed to chuckle, almost. I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped.

"No, of course not! I'm just saying a host should never leave their guests for long. Besides, I also saw you eyeing the raven haired beauty." I pointed to the beautiful woman I heard him call 'Dianna'. Wayne's gaze followed the direction of my finger. He almost seemed to blush as he realized he'd been caught.

"She a friend, a coworker. Besides, I don't have time for relationships." He quickly turned away, a very faint pink tint across his face.

"You and me both. I couldn't even if I wanted too. I have absolutely no free time. The only reason I was able to come tonight was because the coffee shop I work at is closed tonight." I stared up at the moon dreamily. It was a good feeling, being busy.

"Oh? Then why didn't you stay home and relax?"

"My friend, Katie, seemed set on bringing me here. I didn't want to disappoint her. Besides, I never would have got to meet the famous Bruce Wayne." I chuckled a little bit at the end. It was funny, talking to someone so important as if I'd known him all his life.

"You really are strange."

"Why yes, Mr. Wayne. You seem set on reminding me as such." I still had a faint laugh on my lips as I turned to face him. He really was attractive, more so than I would have thought him to be. The paper never does anyone justice. "Well, I have work tomorrow so I best be heading home soon. That means I'll have to go find Katie. It was pleasant speaking to you, Mr. Wayne. Good evening."

"Wait, Miss Tempura. I would like to have another chat soon. It's refreshing to find someone who treats me..."

"Normal?" I supplied with a smile. He nodded. "Well, you can always stop by the pub I work at. It's called Night Fangs, great place to dance." I waved and quickly disappeared onto the crowd before he could answer.

* * *

"Morning, Sam! Opening early today?" I greeted the sandy haired man unlocking the pub's door. Sam was the owner, and he hated being called 'Mister' or 'Sir'. He said he was only twenty seven and it 'makes him feel old'.

"Mornin' Arisen." He held the door open for me and I flicked on the lights. The pub needed a good cleaning from the week before, we only cleaned it once a week. Though, in Gotham it was probably the cleanest intercity pub around.

"You know, everyone is giving me nicknames! With Mrs. Jenny it's 'Dearie', with Katie it's 'Tia', and now you and 'Arisen'. Maybe I just need a shorter name." I laughed and set my purse behind the bar.

"Should I call you Tia, too?" Sam tossed me a broom and we got to work, sweeping. Dirt, vomit, and broken glass covered the floor, but not for long. Half an hour later, and the pub was looking like new.

"Sam, what do you know about Bruce Wayne?" I finished polishing the bar and straightening the stools. Sam seemed to freeze for a moment.

"Why?"

"I met him last night; he seems like an alright kinda guy. I was just wondering is all." I polished a few glasses and straightened the menus. Sam was giving me an odd look.

"You seriously met Bruce Wayne?" He seemed incredulous, staring at me with his mouth wide open.

"Yeah, we even talked a little. He called me 'strange' and 'refreshing'." I grabbed my locker key from behind the bar and went to change into my uniform. The light in the employees' bathroom flickered, but at least it was clean.

I yanked off my faded jeans and old 'MCR' t-shirt. The black mini skirt and tight white tank-top that was my uniform fit me a little too snug. I tied on my mini black apron as well.

"I still can't believe you met him; he's a billionaire!" Sam sounded exasperated when I exited the bathroom and put my clothes in my locker. I flipped the switch to turn on the 'open' sign and sat down behind the register.

"Well, he's actually not half bad. I think he just wants to be treated normal, but still with respect. So, are you gonna tell me about him or what?"

"There's not much to tell. He's a billionaire who was orphaned as a child. He only reappeared a few years ago, God only knows where he was." Sam sighed and lounged around on one of the sofas pushed against the back wall.

"Okay, so what can you tell me about the Justice League?" I propped my head up on my palms, my elbows resting on the counter top. Mornings were always slow, and we had only just opened.

"Don't you watch the news? I swear, sometimes I think you live under a rock, Tia." Sam chuckled and threw me a peppermint. I unwrapped and popped the mint into my mouth before rolling my eyes at him.

"I told you, I was busy. I still am. Are you just gonna make fun of me or tell me?"

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Look, I only know what the media tells us. Batman, Superman, Flash, Hawk Girl, Wonderwoman, and Martian Manhunter are the beginning of the 'Justice League'. What do you want to know?"

"Batman's from Gotham, right? What can you tell me about him?" I fiddled with the silver dragon bracelet my father gave me. The small ruby eye gleamed even in the dim light of the pub.

"If you want to know about Batman then I would ask Officer Gordon. He's like a Batman expert." Sam winked, he knew about my other jobs.

* * *

"Tia! There's a request for you at table five!" Sam shouted over the music. Margaret and Sarah were busy busing tables, Mark was bar-tending, and Sam was breaking up a fight. I sighed and headed over to table five.

"How can I help you... Mr. Wayne? Nice of you to drop by, what can I get you?" I flashed a bright smile at the man. Wayne looked so odd, yet at home, wearing his designer jeans and black v-neck at a common pub. I had to admit, he looked sexy.

"You said to stop by. Surprise me, whatever you usually get."

"Wow, I don't think you can handle that. How about a rum and coke? It's about ten o'clock now, so I get a break in about five minutes." I handed him a menu and headed over to the bar. "Mark, two margaritas and one screwdriver for table four, a white Russian and mudslide for booth eight, a rum and coke for table five."

"You got it, babe!" Mark winked and started on the orders. I quickly made my way over to Sam.

"Sam! Mr. Wayne is here... After I finish up these orders can I go on break?" I had to shout over the bass thumping from the speaker Sam was hiding behind. I swear, he had the oddest taste in music.

"Yeah, we're slowing down. Annie is coming in early tonight, you can leave if you want."

"Are you sure?" I almost stumbled back, me a day off, how weird was that? Sam waved me off then made a shooing motion. Laughing, I went back over to Mark. I delivered the drinks, saving Wayne's for last so I could sit with him.

"Break time?" Wayne smirked and took a sip of his drink.

"Sam gave me the rest of the night off. Since I haven't had a night off since moving here... I thought maybe you can show me around Gotham." I leaned back in my chair with one arm draped across the back and my legs crossed.

"Oh really? And why me?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Surely, Mr. Wayne, you know Gotham better than I. And you are free right now, aren't you?" I felt a smirk form on my face as his dark eyes met my concealed ones. "Come on, it'll give us a chance to have another 'little chat' as you called it."

"Alright, but let me finish my drink first."

"No problem, I'll be right back." I left for the lockers to gather my clothes. I changed in the bathroom again, my fades jeans hugged my hips, my tee fit snugly to my curves, and my black high-top converse matched perfectly. I grabbed my purse out from behind the bar and head over to Wayne.

"Miss Tempura, ready?" He quickly paid for his drink and held the door open for me.

"You know, you can call me Arisentia." I inhaled the fresh night air, and froze. It didn't seem so fresh, the stench of death hung heavy in the air. I glanced back at Wayne to see if he noticed. He raises his brow at me, as if questioning me.

"Well, Arisentia, you can call me Bruce. Is there something wrong?" Bruce, wow that's weird after calling him Wayne, seemed to study my face. It was subtle, but I've always been keen on things like that.

"I'm still not used to city life. There's more opportunities here, but no fresh air. I haven't seen a tree since leaving home, outside of your property I mean." I began walking down the street casually, secretly following the stench.

"You miss the fresh air and trees? There is a city park you know." I couldn't help but to laugh at this. He was making me seem ridiculous! Once I calmed down my laughter, I turned to see he had an inquisitive look.

"Mr. Bruce, it's simply not the same for someone who grew up surrounded by nature. But, humor me and take me to this 'city park'." I still had a laugh building on my throat, but I held it back with a smile. Bruce raised his brow again; I was beginning to notice he did that a lot.

"Alright, I guess, just follow me."


	4. Of trees, darkness, and stolen kisses

**A/N: Hey, Lilliy-chan here! Just thought I'd put my two sense here by saying, this is NOT a date... since they both agreed not to date people, that includes each other. It is NOT a date... but that doesn't mean there won't be flirting involved XD... I hope you enjoy~ and, as always... If you find ANY mistakes or think Bruce is acting OOC then PLEASE let me know so I can fix it. I want everyone to be able to enjoy my writings. Thank you for reading! 3 Lilliy**

**P.S. There is a good reason behind the Latin song and the random talking sword! I did say this is a Justice League story, not just Batman... sooooo, continue on...**

* * *

******Chapter three: Of trees, darkness, and stolen kisses**

The park was in ruins, but near the back there was a grove of trees. I ran over to one and sighed once the bark touch my hand. I turned to Bruce with a goofy grin on my face. "So, tell me, how good are your tree climbing skills?"

"My what?" He almost chuckled, almost. What was with this guy? Why was it so hard for him to crack a smile? Oh, yeah. His parents died when he was young. Well, I guess I was going to have to make him smile.

"Let's put those muscles to good use. Try and catch me!" I pulled myself up onto the nearest branch and clambered up a few more before Bruce could reply. In seconds I was already at least twenty feet above the ground.

"And why should I?" Came his reply, I would know he was smirking even if I couldn't see him. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the collection of cool metals.

"If you want your keys you'll have to come and get them!" He froze, patted his pockets, and raced up the tree after me. There must have been a VERY important key on that chain. I used a nearby branch to hop to the next tree.

"Give those back, Arisentia!" He sounded angry, and I didn't like that. I was supposed to be teaching him to smile. I sighed and dropped down on the branch next to him.

"I'll give them back, if I get a kiss." I pointed to my cheek and smiled brightly. There went that brow again, geeze. He gave a breathy chuckle, and my eyes lit up like stars. He laughed!

"All this for a kiss on the cheek?"

"No, I wanted you to chase me. This is a compromise. Do you want your keys?" I dangled them in front of his face. He was so much taller than me, so reaching all the way up my hand barely reached higher than his head. He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against my cheek. I handed him his keys and dropped down the fifteen feet to the ground.

"That's dangerous. You shouldn't jump." Bruce climbed down and landed next to me. I leaned up and directed him down with my finger. "What-" I kissed him softly and dashed away, weaving through the trees.

"Mr. Bruce, why is it so much fun to tease you?" I laughed and danced about the trees. Hopping over roots, ducking under branches, and spinning around wildly with no purpose.

"You certainly are strange." Bruce caught my shoulders and steadied me. I giggled and allowed him to hold me. It felt nice, safe and warm. After a moment, he abruptly released me and took a step back. "What are we doing?"

"Well, I don't know about you. I'm blowing off steam. What better way than to be carefree?" I giggled and spun around him. Bruce raised his brow again, and almost chuckled again!

"Alright, I'll humor you some more. Where would you like to go next?" I saw just the barest hint of a smile grace his lips. Too bad neither of us was interested in starting a relationship. He really was an awesome guy, even if he was a little cold.

"I think it's your turn to pick a place. So, Mr. Bruce, where to next?" I made my way back through the trees and onto the pathway, heading towards the entrance. My feet felt light, almost like a fairy. I laughed lightly at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Bruce came up behind me and placed a hand on my waist.

"Lots of things. I was just thinking of what a good mood I'm in. I feel as if I could fly! Then I wondered what Dea would say; she would swat me and call me an idiot."

"And that's funny?" I smiled up at him and traced the line of his jaw with the tip of my finger. He seemed to shiver.

"I have a wonderful sense of humor. I can smile even in the darkest of times." I gave him an example by way of a light smile. He sat down on a nearby bench, overlooking a small stone fountain. I sat with him, searching his face for an explanation of his sudden course of action.

"What do you know of dark times, Arisentia? Not to be rude..." His tone wondered off. I imagined he was recalling the night of his parents death. I wondered what happened that night.

"Bruce," it felt a little odd not saying 'Mr.', but I continued. "Everyone has their own fear and pain. When I was young," I sighed, not having talked about it in years. "When I was young I was abandoned by my father after my mother's death. He said I looked too much like her. I was eleven then." I paused to see his reaction. Disbelief was painted across his features.

"Then, how? How do you smile?" I saw pain flash in his eyes before he quickly regained his composure. I leaned back, staring up at the moon.

"I believe there is a purpose for everything. My mother died so my father would abandon me. My father abandoned me so I could be found and raised by another. My adoptive father raised me strong so I could survive here. I'm here to make a difference. That is the path of my life. I smile, because if I didn't the pain would be too great and I would become an empty shell." I turned my gaze to Bruce and I watched him contemplate what I said.

* * *

Bruce and I returned to his house, where he showed me his library and a family photo. I found out his parents were murdered, on their way home from a movie. Bruce was left alive.

We talked, drank, and finally I decided that at two am, it was time to go home.

"Wait, you're drunk. Stay the night here." Bruce stopped me at the door to his study. I turned to him with a raised brow.

"Sorry, Bruce. I don't sleep with men I just met." I leaned against the door frame with a smile on my lips. I really wasn't drunk, but I was buzzed beyond the safe limit.

"This is a manor. I have guest rooms."

"Fine, but you HAVE to wake me up about 8:30. And I mean AM. I have work tomorrow." I followed him out into the hallway and around a few turns. His house was like maze. I wondered if he ever gets lost. He stopped abruptly in front of a pale door. If it wasn't for my amazing reflexes I would've ran into him.

"You can stay here. I'll have Alfred wake you. Good night, Arisentia." He turned to leave, but I stopped him. Leaning up, I placed a kiss on his cheek and opened the door to the guest room.

"Good night, Mr. Bruce."

"You're back to calling me 'mister' again?" His eyes held amusement, but also a twinge of annoyance. I smirked and waved him off.

"Sleep tight, Bruce. Hope crazed ninjas and dragons don't invade your dreams." I laughed and entered the room, plopping down ungracefully on the queen sized bed.

"You really are strange." With the barest hint of a smile, he closed the door and left. I curled up on the bed, turning to stare out the window at the moon that illuminated the dark room. The moon was always a constant in my life. Past all the unrealities and uncertainties, the moon continued to wax and wane as it pleased.

A whisper passed through my mind, and I began to sing:

**"Luna, Luna. Caeli gratia. Navigaturo in nubibus, et clamabit super sidera. Caelum et terra remaneat in perpetuum vestri domain. Amor est fluxa sed aeterna est damno.**

**"Afferte mihi Draco, fac deam. Dea, ut præesset bellum saecula saeculorum. Semel in vita humana, praesaepibus sempiternum in contentione.**

**"Gladium, socia hominum et draconi. Unum in aeternum manet ténebris. Multorum animos, non est idem. Convertimini tenebris ad lucem, pugnaturus in aeternum. Ultricies luna in sanguinem."**

With a sigh I tried to remember the rest of the song, but couldn't. I slowly closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the manor, and the heartbeat that rested just beyond the door. It only lingered for a moment more before gliding away on silent feet.

Darkness over took my mind as I entered the world of dreams. Lying there in a ball on the farthest corner of an unfamiliar bed in a stranger's house, I felt safer than reasonable.

* * *

"Ahem, Miss Tempura?" A voice woke me. I opened my eyes, only to be blinded by sunlight. "Master Bruce mentioned you requested a wake up call. It's 8:30 now, Miss."

"Thank you, Alfred, right?" I sat up and stretched. Muscles stretching and joints popping, I stood and turned to face the man. He was old enough to be my father, maybe even grandfather. I smiled warmly at him and headed to the study to gather my purse.

"Miss Tempura, is there anything else you need?" Alfred lead me to the front door and held it open for me. I smiled kindly at him.

"Just tell Bruce I had fun and hope to 'chat' again sometime. It was nice meeting you, Alfred." I waved and headed down the long driveway that lead to the street. I slipped into the trees and scanned my surroundings. I was alone. Reaching into my purse, I pulled out a forearm length katana.

I unseethed the blade, only for it to elongate and burst into black flames. **"Ultricies luna in sanguinem."** I whispered softly. Flames engulfed me, changing my form.

My tan smooth skin became marred by vine like silver scares. My dyed auburn hair turned silver, as did my eyes and crescent moon tattoo. Through magical light, my clothes turned into that of an Egyptian Queen: long silky skirt with slits on both sides all the way up to my hips; silver stone belt and broach; a silky top that twisted to cover my valuable places but expose my back, sides, stomach, and a small bit of cleavage.

"Why the sudden impulse, Dea?" I glared at the blade in my hands. She had forced me to transform, and not for the first time either.

"You know I can only speak to you in this form. Arisentia, your heart is changing." A whisper flowed from somewhere in the back of my mind.

"What the Hell are you talking about? And that's no reason to make me turn in the middle of the woods on Bruce's property! What the Hell is wrong with you!?" I growled at the spirit of the blade. I was tired of being dragged around to the whim of some 'goddess' I've never even laid eyes on.

"You are finally ready to fully merge." Dea's voice whispered again through my mind. It seemed to echo in the darkest places, only to bounce to the front.

"What does that mean!? You aren't making any sense! You NEVER make any sense!" I ranted at the spirit as loud as I dared at the moment. Which wasn't very loud at all.

"You will get full control over my powers. In exchange I will get full access to your mind."

"Why now? Why not ten years ago when I first found you?" My head was spinning with her twisted logic. Damn gods and their way of thinking. Do they just expect us mortals to follow suit to their every command? Not me, I won't obey anyone, not anymore.

"Arisentia, only now has your heart seen hope. You've always excepted your fate. Allow me to become the weapon of your power!" Her cry was shrill in my mind, jagged and painful. She was right though. I had always excepted my fate without fighting back. What was this hope she spoke of? I know what hope is, but what is mine?

"Okay, say I accept this 'power' of yours. Then what?" I noticed the black flames of the blade moved with the flow of Dea's voice, how strange.

"You can do whatever you want, and no one will have the power to stop you. I am the weapon, and you are my master. Do you remember the ancient song?" I nodded, knowing she could see me. "It tells the truth. Repeat the last line in English. Then accept my power as it flows into you. It will only change this form. You will still have your human form."

"Okay... Here goes nothing... **Dance in the blood of the moon**... Dea?" I felt a surge envelope me, the flames, only this time they hurt. The black flames burned and scorched me, changing me. I gasped and fell to my knees, overwhelmed by the force. Then, everything went black.


	5. Dragons, Girls, and Work

**A/N: Hey guys... I've never been a fan of SUPER LONG A/N, so I'll keep this short. 1.) I won't be doing a whole lot of A/N unless I feel it's necessary for you to know something about the story. 2.) This story will no longer just be about the 'Justice League'. It'll also include 'Justice League Unlimited'. I'll keep you updated as I go. 3.) It's okay if you don't know who people are. I'll do my best to describe them so you'll have an idea anyway... Thank you for reading, as always! ~3 Lilliy**

* * *

******Chapter four: Dragons, Girls, and Work**

I woke up with a splitting headache and Katie pounding on my door. Stumbling out of bed, I slumped over to the door and opened it to find a VERY angry Katie. But that anger was only momentary when she took in the sight of me.

"Holy shit, Tia! What happened to you?" Katie pushed past me and slammed the door shut. I raised my brow at her, my throat too dry to speak. She dragged me over to my bathroom and shoved me towards the mirror.

I looked like shit. My clothes were torn and ratty, my hair a mess of mud, but worst of all; I lost my contacts. Violet, bloodshot eyes glared back at me in disappointment. I turned to Katie; I had to explain myself, but how? I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"No! You can explain after we get you cleaned up. Tia, I know we haven't been friends for very long, but you can trust me." I nodded and began to peel off my ratty clothes in favor of a shower.

The water was hot and soothing to my aching muscles. What had happened? All I remembered was Dea's speech about giving me power, then blacking out. I sighed and continued to wash my hair and body. Rinsing off, I shut off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off.

"Katie? Can you make some coffee? I have the worst headache." I made my way into my room and pulled a red mini tube top, similar to my black one, and a matching pair of panties out of the top drawer. I slipped them on and pulled on some black skinny-jeans with a neon spiky belt.

"How do you take your coffee?" Katie called from the kitchen. I stumbled in, still drying my hair. What was with me? I was never this clumsy.

"Three sugars and French vanilla creamer. Help yourself to whatever." I sighed and pulled a stool up to the counter, taking a seat. I grabbed an apple from my counter-top fruit bowl and ate. My stomach was empty, and hating me.

"You must have had a rough night." Katie handed me my coffee and watched me, carefully. I sighed, leaning back in my chair. I shook my head as memories of last night made themselves present. Smiling, then frowning at the incident this morning, I sighed again.

"It was a great night... But this morning I blacked out. I swear, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I rested my head in my arms. What was I going to do?

"I'll tell Sam you have a hangover. Won't you tell me?" Katie smiled sympathetically. I nearly groaned, but held it in. Should I tell her? Could I? I sighed and sat up again, taking a long sip from my coffee.

"I spent the night at the Wayne Manor, in a guest room of course. Still, it was fun. I did get him to chase me." I laughed lightly at the memory, then a thought occurred to me. "How long have you and Sam been together?"

"Just after you moved here... You could tell?" Katie blushed and refused to look me in the eye.

"Honey, it's written all over your face. Lucky man, if he hurts you I'll kick his ass. Even if he's my boss." I hugged the blushing blonde over the counter.

* * *

"Sorry to bother you , Alfred. Is Bruce home?" I smiled lightly at the older man as he answered the door.

"He has company at the moment, can I help you?" Alfred seemed a little skeptical of my sudden arrival. Who wouldn't be?

"I think I left my wallet in his study. I was hoping to get it back before tonight, I need my ID to get into work." The nervousness I was feeling must have shown on my face. I felt like an idiot leaving my wallet behind.

"Would you like to retrieve it, or shall I?" Alfred looked down at me like a parent waiting for a child to fess up.

"Whatever works. I just need it back, as soon as possible." I leaned against the door, figuring he would go get it and save me the trouble.

"I'm busy at the moment, Miss. I'm sure Master Bruce would understand if I let you find it yourself."

"I don't see why not." Alfred lead me to a hallway and disappeared. For an old guy, he was fast. I looked at all the doors, trying to find one I recognized. Imagine how much of an idiot I felt like when I finally found the study, and Bruce was entertaining there.

"Yes?" Bruce called when I knocked. Though, he had no way of knowing it was me, and by the look on his face he didn't.

"Alfred let me in. I forgot my wallet." I entered the threshold and pointed to the purple pouch on his desk. He tensed, as if he'd been caught doing something naughty. I raised my brow and collected my wallet.

"Who are you?" A woman's voice inquired rather harshly. I turned to face the woman.

"I'm Arisentia Tempura, a friend. You must be Dianna, I saw you at the party the other night." I smiled warmly and offered her my hand. She shook it, a light smile on her face as well.

"It's nice to meet you, Arisentia."

"The pleasure's all mine, or more like my forgetfulness." I laughed and raised my wallet as proof. "You're Wonder Woman, aren't you?" She froze and stared at me. Bruce tensed. "You don't wear a mask like the rest of the league, so its easier to recognize you up close. You're incredible."

"Thank you? I..."

"Crap, sorry... I have to go. Works a drag, if you want to talk later, Bruce knows where I work. It was nice meeting you. Later, Bruce!" I dashed out the house after looking at my watch. Sam was so going to kill me.

I was running down the street, almost to the pub, when my phone started to ring. I sighed, it was Master's idea for me to get one. I answered it without even checking the number, I've always been bad with phone numbers.

"Aris?! Aris!?" A high voice called through the speaker. I smiled, I would know that voice anywhere. It belonged to the girl who had become my best friend over my years with Master. She was his daughter, and my adoptive sister.

"Gwendolyn Rivers, and what do I owe the honor of such a grace calling me?" I laughed, playing as we always did.

"Aris! Papa is worried about you!" I could imagine her red-brown curls bobbing as she shook her head in exasperation. I ducked into the pub through the back door. I hid in Sam's office since he was out on the floor and it was the only quiet place in the whole pub.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. I've been busy lately. Though, I am glad to hear from you. I've missed you a lot."

"You won't have to miss me for long!" exclaimed the bright green eyed girl on the other line.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I chuckled lightly at her enthusiasm. We were so much alike.

"I'm moving to Gotham! Make room in that small apartment you mentioned, cause I'm moving in with you!" Gwen's voice was filled with excitement. I couldn't very well say no.

"What will Master say? You'll have to pay half the rent. You'll need a job."

"Papa says its fine! Can't you get me a job working with you? Please!" I sighed into the phone. I could never say no to her.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. When will you be here?" I peeked out the blinds and spotted Sam by the bar. It looked like I was going to have to ask him for a favor. I hated owing people.

"I'll be there sometime tomorrow. See ya, Sis!" Gwen hung up before I could say by. I sighed and smiled faintly. She must have been so excited. I peeked out the blinds again, Sam was gone.

"What are you doing in here?" Sam banged open the door. I turned to him, completely calm.

"Sam, I need a favor." I watched his face. Rage, confusion, and mild curiosity played across his features. Finally, he seemed to settle on confusion.

"What?"

"My sister is moving in town, and she needs a job."

* * *

"Tia, a request for you at table five." Sam called across the pub.

"Again? Must be love in the air..." I busted out laughing, Sam shaking his head at me with a grin plastered on his face. I made my way over to table five and beamed at my guests. "What can I get you, Dianna, Bruce?"

"Crown, on the rocks. Dianna?" Bruce cast her a sideways glance, and I couldn't help but feel a pang. Why was I jealous? He wasn't mine, and probably was never going to be. I felt my face lift in a smile, but I couldn't put my heart in it.

"Do you drink, Dianna? If not, we have a lovely selection of sodas." I showed her the menu. Dianna's blue eyes graced across the menu, through a sheen of raven hair. I almost laughed, they could've been related!

"I can handle alcohol. I did party with a princess. I'll have whatever you normally have." She said rather pointedly.

"So Tequila to start off, and a Screwdriver? Coming right up!" Before I could even take a step towards the bar, Dianna's hand was clasped around my wrist. "Is there as problem?"

"I think you should drink with me."

"I'm working at the moment, otherwise I'd agree in a heartbeat. Are you sure you don't want something softer, like a Rum and Coke or something? That's what I gave Bruce when he first came here." I gave her a worried look, but it only seemed to piss her off.

"If I pay I'm sure Sam will have no objections. What's a friendly drinking competition between friends?" Bruce was smirking, he obviously thought Dianna would win.

"Sam, I got a challenger over here! Someone thinks she can handle her liquor better than me." I shouted over the music. For once, the pub was quiet. Everyone stared at my would-be opponent. "So Sam, what to do, what to do?"

"This is Gotham, drink her under!" Someone yelled from across the room. I smiled and turned to Dianna.

"Are you sure about this? I'm the best drinker here, and I drink the hard stuff."

"You don't sound like a drinker who knows her stuff." Dianna's eye was twitching with annoyance. She honestly expected to win.

"Show her how it's done around here." Sam winked and came over with a tray of Tequila, my usual starter. I pulled up a chair between the two raven hairs and flashed a brilliant mile.

"You asked for it." I smiled at Dianna before downing my first shot.

After four shots of Tequila, a Screwdriver, a fifth of Crown, three shots of Whiskey, two shots of Vodka, and a Banana Banshee; I was winning. I think I lost Dianna with the Vodka. To me it was just water with a bite, but it seemed to make her head spin. She couldn't keep up with my dizzying pace.

"Sam, last drink of the night. Give pour Dianna a Bloody Mary so she doesn't keel over. I'll take one too." I stood, collecting the glasses and shots onto a tray. I brought them over to Mark, who couldn't stop staring. "What? You know I'm the best drinker here."

"What are you, immune from alcohol?"

"No, I just know my limit. And honey, that wasn't even close." I laughed and returned to Bruce's table. "Will that be all, Bruce?"

"I think so. It's still hard to believe you drank an Amazonian under."

"A princess, no doubt. Will I be seeing you around, or is business taking you elsewhere?" I smiled at the charming man known as Bruce Wayne.

"I'll be back. Why?" his deep voice caused me to smile. I really liked this guy. For the first time, I was falling for someone.

"My sister is moving to town. I wanted to introduce you two." I helped Dianna stand, then passed her over to Bruce.

"We'll see." The billionaire left without another word, caring the princess bridal style.

"He said to put it on his tab." I turned to Sam with a smile bright on my face.

"And when did he say that?" Sam cocked his brow at me, disbelieving.

"Before we started." I laughed and left to fill a few more orders since I was back on the clock.

"Figures, poor sucker." I heard Sam chuckle behind me.

"Aww, you jealous Sammy? Wish you had female company? I can always call Katie for you!" I teased the blonde until his face turned scarlet.

"Shut up, Tia!" He sputtered and headed to his office. I could hear Mark laughing all the way from the bar.

"Tia!" A random voice called from one of the booths in my section. I made my way over and spotted the ginger who called me.

"Can I help you?" I asked sweetly.

"Wally West, I'm a friend of Bruce and Dianna. You do realize who you just won a drinking contest with, right?" I smiled at the man, he seemed about Gwen's age.

"Nice to meet you, Wally. Would you like something to drink? I suggest not challenging me, like Wonder Woman did." I held out the menu to him, trying to divert his attention.

"So you do know... I'll take whatever you have with the most calories." I raised my brow at him, but left to go retrieve his drink none the less. He was an odd one.


	6. Sisters, Life, Ace?

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is late... Life kept dragging me away... I put up a fight, Honest I did! You can see the claw marks on the floor! Look! *points at the floor*... Please don't kill me!... There's no Bruce in this chapter... but there is a little Wally! Oh, and if this chapter seems a bit off then that's because I didn't proof read it and I wrote half of it while half-asleep and listening to My Chemical Romance and Skillet... Soooooooooooo... enjoy?**

* * *

******Chapter five:Sisters, Life, Ace?**

"Aris! Aris!" I woke to yet another person banging on my door. What is with people these days? Wait, she said Aris. That can only mean one thing. I sprang out of bed and ran straight for the door. I flung it open and embraced the slightly shorter woman that was my sister.

"Gwen! What are you doing? I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so!" I exclaimed and dragged her into my apartment, closing the door.

"Traffic was better than expected. Show me around." Gwen dropped her huge duffle and overnight bags by the door. I watched her as she took in the apartment.

It was a small two bedroom, one bath, but it was affordable. The livingroom/ diningroom split was a fair 12 by 15 feet, even though the kitchen was small but fully equipped. My bedroom was the master, which meant hers was the smaller, but only by a few square feet.

I watched as she glared at the boring off-white walls and tan carpeting. I hadn't had time to decorate it the way I wanted. Gwen was so going to chew me out.

"Before you tell me what a dump this place is, how about I show you your new room?" I lead her to her bedroom, fully equipped with everything she could need. "You'll be using your own money if you want to decorate."

"I guess it'll do, for now. So, tell me. Have you met Batman yet?" Gwen flopped on her full sized bed, patting the spot beside her. I laid down next to her.

"No, but I have met Wonder Woman and Bruce Wayne." I smiled at the thought of Bruce, and wondered what he was doing. Feeling like a creepy stalker, I sighed and watched the clouds lazily drift by through Gwen's open window.

"Do you like Mr. Wayne?"

"What are you talking about, Gwen?!" I shrieked and stared at her. Oh crap, I had just made it so obvious. She surprised me! How could she tell without me even introducing them yet?

"You've fully bonded with Dea. That would only happen if you've fallen for someone. It's Mr. Wayne, isn't it?" I hate how she's always been able to read me.

"Yeah, I think so. What does all this mean?" I buried my face against her shoulder, basking in her familiar scent. This was my home. I sighed, what was I to do?

"Have you even spoken to Dea yet?"

"No, should I?" I pulled the sealed blade out from a small box in the livingroom. I always kept it there when I was home.

"She's a part of you now. I'll give you a few minutes while I unpack." Gwen retrieved her bags and left me standing, alone, in the middle of the livingroom. I sighed.

"No time like the present. Dea?" I felt a sensation, as if something was poking around in the back of my mind. I allowed my mind to open. Dea had said she would get full access to my mind. That meant we could talk without me unsealing her, right?

"Arisentia, you called?" Her ghastly voice seemed to reach from every corner of my mind, bouncing off in all directions.

"Gwen suggested I talk to you. I think, I need to know more about us." My voice only shook a little in reply. Who's wouldn't after such a frightening experience?

"I agree. First, I want you to unseal me. Use the English, resealing is now Latin." Dea instructed.

"Um, okay?" I drew the blade from its seethe and pointed it directly in front of me. "**Dance in the blood of the Moon, Dea.**" I summoned.

The black flames engulfed me as they had on so many other occasions, changing my form. My natural silver hair shined through. The scarres appeared. My tattoo and eyes changed, but there were new changes as well.

My ears became slightly pointed, elongating like an elf. Large ivory horns sprouted from a top my head in a ram like fashion. My nails lengthened and sharpened, similar to claws. A succubus styled white tail with a spade at the end emerged from midway between my lower back and tail-bone. The most painful of all of the transformations was when dragon wings tore from my back.

I dropped to the ground, only just noticing that the sword was gone. On the outer side of my right leg was the image of the flaming, unsealed blade. I noticed the usual silver stone belt and broach that appeared in this form was replaced by a rich crimson bone like form.

"Dea, what is this?" I gasped and stumbled into the bathroom, only to stare at my reflection. I seemed to personify a dragon. I was both Dragon and Human, a perfect harmony.

"This is your new dragon between form. You may also transform into a small dragon if you like. The stronger you get the larger the dragon will become." Dea's voice tickled my mind. It no longer frightened me. Was it because I had control of her power?

"What now?"

* * *

"Gwen, hurry up with those drinks! Tia, request at booth eight!" Sam hollered over the music. Just another wonderful night at work, no sarcasm intended.

"Can I help you, Wally?" I smiled at the redhead warmly. He was cute, like a younger brother that's actually close in age. I caught Gwen looking our way.

"Well, you can get me a Mudslide with extra chocolate, and introduce me to the cutie following you around." Wally winked and I laughed. He was defiantly a character.

"I'll see what I can do. Her name is Gwen." I smiled and headed over to Gwen and Mark. "Hey, Gwen, can you bring booth eight his Mudslide?"

"The cute redhead?" Gwen bounced over. I laughed and hooked my arm around her shoulders.

"Funny thing, I think he likes you." I winked and indicated Wally. Gwen blushed, I smiled and handed her his drink. "Go on." I pushed her a little bit in his direction. She seemed to get the hint, yeah 'hint', and walked over to him. I watched as his eyes lit up as she approached.

"Already trying to set her up?" Mark laughed and handed me the three shots of whiskey for table four.

Serving went as usual, no more requests that night. I found it sweet that Wally stayed the whole night. Gwen even went to go sit with him during her breaks. Mark and I cracked jokes about Sam. We only got in trouble when Sam heard us.

"What did you call me?!" Sam spun on his heel and was in Mark's face within seconds. Mark looked pale, and Sam was beyond irritated.

"Sammy, he called you whipped. Mark's just jealous he's not getting any, and he can't keep a girl." Mark glared at me. "Oh, please. The longest relationship you've had is with this bar." I smirked, knowing I hit the nail on the head.

"What about you!?" Mark shouted. Sam glanced back and forth between me and Mark. The Irish barman was NOT happy.

"Personally, I've never been good with relationships. Though, there is this one guy I like." I smiled sweetly and pretended to reminisce.

"Cut it out, guys. Tia, leave Mark alone. Mark, don't call me names unless you're gonna say it to my face." Sam seemed to be attempting to use his height to intimidate us into submission.

"Whatever, ass." Mark grumbled and turned around to polish an already spotless glass.

"Sure thing, babe." I kissed Sam's cheek. "I'll tell Katie we were picking on you." I skipped away before he could reply.

I delivered a few more drinks, and the occasional Po-boy, before it was three am. Time to go home.

"Gwen, I'm heading home. Are you coming?" I had changed back into my regular clothes: purple skinny jeans and an over-sized black and purple t-shirt. Gwen was STILL hanging out with Wally.

"Actually, Wally's going to walk me home. I'll see you later, okay?" Gwen batted her eyelashes at me, as if I could say no anyway. I sighed and mentally face palmed myself. I should've figured this would happen.

"Yeah, yeah." I smiled and gathered my purse from behind the bar. "Bye Sam!" I hollered and left out the back door.

Cool night air hit my face. Even though the air was getting cold, it still wasn't very fresh. I knew Gotham had changed a lot since the appearance of Batman a few years back. Even so, the city was dying. It needed Light, Life.

"I just wish there was something I could do." I faced the stars above with a spark, of Hope? I wanted to make a difference, and maybe with my new powers I could.

I headed to the park. I had always been able to think better surrounded by nature, and strangely enough I felt a pull towards there.

* * *

Street lights flickered in the night as I slowly strode through the darkness. Tree branches swayed in an imaginary breeze, or at least I assumed it was imaginary since I couldn't feel it. My head was aching, and I didn't know why.

Suddenly, I came to a stop on the edge of the path. Only a few feet away from me sat a girl. She was young, maybe twelve or thirteen. Short black hair framed her face. She stared at me, then I realized who she was. I remembered seeing her on tv during one of Joker's attacks.

"You're Ace, aren't you?" She was seated on the same bench where Bruce and I sat just the other day. I went to go sit with her. She looked up at me, her eyes wide. Strangely enough, my headache was fading.

"You know me?" Her voice was soft, yet sharp. She was afraid.

"I know of you. I know you used to be a member of the Royal Flush gang, before you found out of Joker's betrayal." Ace looked so fragile, so alone.

"You're not afraid of me?"

"No, I'm not. I'm not going to lie to you and say I understand what it feels like to have others fear you. I DO know what it feels like to be alone, abandoned, and betrayed, though." Her eyes grew wider for a moment, then she cast her gaze towards the ground.

"How, how do you know?" She sounded angry, infuriated. I sighed and leaned back on the bench, watching the stars.

"When I was little, my mother died. My father treated me horribly. He would neglect me and treat me as a slave. I thought that was the way things were suppose to be. When I turned eleven, my father abandoned me. He took me on a cross country trip and 'lost' me." I felt a tear fall from my eye, but I quickly wiped it away.

"You... you cried red... blood!" Ace exclaimed, pointing at me. I glanced at my hand. The red smear from where I had wiped away my tear was proof. She was right.

"It seems I did. That's new." I watched Ace's face contort. She seemed... frightened?

"Why did you... How did you...?" Her words hung in the air, along with uncertainty and fear. I allowed my mind to mingle with Dea's, and the answer simply came

"I'm only half human. A few years back I was entrusted with the soul of a dragon, back when I was still human. Now I am both Dragon and Human." I didn't understand why I felt the need to explain myself to Ace. I didn't even understand why I was telling her secret information. I sighed. "Ace, when a dragon cries, they cry the dragon flame. It's similar to a human soul. It's their essence. A human's essence is the blood flowing through our veins. Since I am both human and dragon, instead of crying tears I cry my essence; blood."

"I think I understand." The fear was gone from her eyes. Instead, all that was left was curiosity. I glance down at my watch. The golden hands told me it was nearly four.

"Ace, I have to go home."

"Wait! What's your name?" She grabbed my sleeve as I made to stand.

"Arisentia Tempura."

"Arisentia? What do you do when you feel sad, or alone?" Ace's eyes glimmered with unshed tears. Why did I feel so protective of this girl?

"It's your motherly instincts kicking in." For a second I had thought Ace had heard Dea's voice as it bounced around in my head. Dea was right. I scooted loser to Ace and pointed to the moon.

"The moon has always been a constant in my life. She'll always be there, even when you can't see her. She watched over me through the pain. She saw me when I got adopted. She was there when I became what I am. She's here now. I consider her a mother." I smiled sadly at the memories as I spoke of them. Ace's face lit up at my words. She turned to me with hope in her eyes.

"Can she be my mother too?"

"Yes, she can. I call her Luna, it's Latin for Moon." I hugged Ace to my side. She stiffened for a moment, but she eased into it. "Guess what, Ace. That makes us sisters."

"It does?" Her head was rested on my shoulder, so she turned it slightly to look at me.

"Yep!" I stood, with Ace still in my arms. A yawn escaped my mouth. "I REALLY need to go home, Ace. Where will you go?" Ace pulled out of my arms and looked up at me, with an almost pleading look.

"I don't know." Her voice was barely above that of a whisper. I smiled softly and took her hand. I turned, pulling her along, as I began the trek back out of the park. "Where are we going?" Ace tugged on my hand as it held hers. I turned to her with a goofy, sleepy smile.

"Home. We're going home."


	7. Bruce, Love, and BATMAN?

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long, so I hope the fact that it's longer than usual will make up for that... Oh, and the fact that one of the major climaxes is- no, I will not tell you. You'll just have to read on. Enjoy~**

**~3Lilliy**

* * *

******Chapter six: Bruce, Love, and BATMAN?!**

"Morning sunshine!" I smiled at Ace as she joined Gwen and I in the kitchen. She was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, how cute! "Would you like some eggs?" I motioned towards the scrambled eggs I had been cooking.

"Sure... Who's that?" She pointed at Gwen.

"Gwen meet Ace, Ace meet Gwen. Gwen is my adoptive sister. Ace is my adopted sister." I smiled and placed a plate in front of each girl. I took a seat between them, just to be safe.

"So, you adopted Ace as your younger sister?" Gwen asked around a forkful of eggs. I laughed, nodded, and got up to pour her a glass of orange juice.

"Ace, do you want orange juice, coffee, or milk?" I poured myself a mug of coffee, mixing it how I liked. I passed Gwen her glass of Oj and watched her gulp half of it down. "Going somewhere?"

"I have the morning shift at the coffee shop, remember?" Gwen smiled and headed back to her room to change. Butt shorts and a tank top are not uniform attire.

"Milk..." Ace took a tentative bite of eggs. It was kind of cute.

"Chocolate or regular?" I smiled at the younger girl. She almost seemed out place, but I wasn't going to let that last. This was her home now.

"Chocolate..." I began to make her chocolaty milk. Ace's head snapped around as Gwen entered the room again. I almost could have sworn I heard bones snap, almost.

"Are you going to work with Gwen or staying home till I get back?"

"Where are you going?!" Ace's eyes grew wide. I guess I couldn't blame the girl for having trust issues.

"Sweet heart, I have three jobs. My first job is at the police station. Gwen will be at the coffee shop, which is my second job. You can either go with her or wait here until I get home." I drank my coffee, having woken up before everyone else and already ate.

"Why?" Ace had finished her eggs and was finishing up her milk. That girl ate FAST, but I guess that was from her days with the government.

"Would you like to meet the lieutenant, Officer Gordon?"

"Uh, no." She shook her head. Royal flush plus police equals bad idea.

"That's what I thought. I'm Gordon's Secretary." She followed me as I headed to the room to change. I smiled, thinking she was like a lost puppy. "Black, or purple?" I held up to very similar dress shirts. Ace pointed towards the black, and I threw it on the bed so I could go search for pants.

"You talk in your sleep." Ace sat on the corner of the bed, her eyes following my movements. Since it was only a two bedroom apartment, and I'm not evil enough to make anyone sleep on the tiny couch, Ace had slept with me last night. My queen sized bed was bigger than Gwen's, so that ment Ace would share with me. Then again, I WAS the one to bring her home.

"I talk in my sleep? Well, what did I say?" I had a feeling it involved the dream I had, again. I had been having that same dream, and others like it, for as long as I can remember. Dea always told me it was because I was the reincarnation of some great female warrior or some crap like that.

"You kept saying 'don't cry, please don't cry'. Are you okay? You don't look so good." Ace touched her cool hand to my forehead. "You're burning up!"

"It's natural for me to burn a fever. If I feel cool, THAT'S when we have a problem. I'll see you later. I put all the important numbers on the fridge, and I left you a cell on the counter." I kissed the top of her head after pulling on my clothes and grabbing my shoes. "I'll see you when I get home."

* * *

"Morning, Gordon." I greeted the officer as I sat down at my desk. He didn't greet me, just raised his hand in a half attempted wave as he read over a file. It was normal, so I handed him his coffee and set to work organizing his paperwork. I found it a wonder how he got anything done before me.

"Good morning, Tempura. Do me a favor and collect me all the files we have on a Jackson Nichols." Figures, the only reason I got a greeting was because he needed something. I've never let it bother me. I smiled and began searching his filing cabinet for Mr. Nichols.

"Gordon, what do you know about the Batman?" I figured it was a good a time as any to ask. I pulled out two files on Jackson, three on his brother Mackz, and one that was a John Doe with the same MO.

"Why do you want to know about Batman?" Gordon actually looked up from his file to stare at me. I handed him the files he asked for.

"These are all the ones I found related to or possibly related to Jackson Nichols. What's wrong with wanting to know more about Gotham's own vigilante?" I sat down at my desk and began to organize his out box. Men are so disorganized.

"Uh, thank you? I was... Here." He reached into a bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a medium stack of folders. I took it and began scanning over the documents. They were all files on Batman's crime busts and who he put where. Though, there was very little detail on Batman himself.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to borrow this? Really I was expecting some half baked story on a lunatic gone hero or some lie about how 'we don't know anything'." I flashed him a smile so he would know I was just picking at him.

"It's not like we have a lead or anything. We just keep adding to his 'busted' list. Maybe you can find some connections we missed. What's with this John Doe file?" I smiled at the thought, but put away the bundle to work on later. I then began shifting through his out box once more.

"It's the same MO, so I thought it might be a copycat or maybe a prototype. Testing the limits and what not. Hey, are you sure you don't need these anymore? I could make a copy and put it with the rest of the Jackson Nichols case. It is a case, right?" I showed him the four files I was talking about. I was sure they each had something to do with the case.

"Thanks, you're getting good at this stuff. Go ahead and make me a copy, then send them to Robert." Gordon handed back the files and drained the rest of his coffee. He glanced over a few more papers then sighed, taking off his glasses. "Do you think you would be able to piece together this case? I've been working on it all night and tired eyes see poorly."

"Of course I would, but that means you'd have to answer your own phone for a while. I'll need a bulletin board, some tacks, a notepad, and a few hours. Sound reasonable?" I gathered the files and placed them on my desk. "I'll be right back with the copies, Sir."

The copy machine was being used, so I decided to make the coffee first. One cup of half and half for Gordon, one cup for me, and one mocha for the kind man holding my place in line. I thanked the man, Thomas, and quickly scanned the files before turning to leave the lounge.

"And where are you going with those files?" It was the chief. I knew he hated me so I wasn't surprised.

"Officer Gordon asked me to make copies so they could be added to the case. I'm supposed to bring the originals to a Mr. Robert." I showed him the originals only to have him snatch them away.

"I'll take care of that. I'll even bring the copies to Gordon."

"That's kind of you, Sir, but I also have to bring him his coffee and finish organizing his outbox. I think I can handle it." I briskly walked away before he tried to stop me further. There was something suspicious about that man.

"Gordon, Chief took the originals. He tried to take the copies too, but I made it rather difficult unless he wanted to cause a scene." I entered the office and was surprised to find a young man sitting in my chair.

He seemed about Gwen's age, so only a few younger than me. He was handsome, tall, blonde hair, blue eyes; but he just didn't strike my interest. I found myself searching for similarities between him and Bruce. When I came up empty handed I realized what I was doing. I had fallen for Bruce, and simply looking at another man had disappointed me.

"I'm sorry, you must be Arisentia Tempura. Hi, I'm Marshal Williams. I'll be assisting Jimmy on the Nichols case." He smiled and waved, though the smile was fake and the wave over done.

"Jimmy? Gordon, I thought your first name was James. Since when are we in London?" I laughed and headed over to my desk. I noticed Gordon had a small bulletin board brought in and propped up on a chair. A box of colorful tacks was sitting on my desk right next to the small yellow notepad. I didn't even know they still made those.

"Marshal is from England, like many others here." Gordon was doing a poor job of taking up for the boy. I held up his coffee and took a sip of mine. Ah, sweet caffeine.

"Terribly sorry. I'm from the South, and I'm Not a morning person. Any hour before noon is considered morning to me, so you better get used to it. Oh, and I'll also be giving Gordon a hand." I pulled out my MP3 and set to work.

Nine hours later I had helped solve the Nichols case, and two cold cases. All that was left was to catch the perps. I yawned and leaned back in my chair. During that time Ace had called me twice. Once to ask where to find lunch, and once to figure out what time I was coming home. My phone ringed and i reached for the out of date office phone, only it was my cell ringing.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively. Not many people besides my bosses or family had my number, and this one was unrecognizable.

"Arisentia, it's Bruce. I just got back in town, and I was wondering..." The deep voice drifted off. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sure Gordon will let me off work early since I did such a great job today." I winked at my boss, hoping he would get what I meant. Marshal just raised his brow and gave me a ponderous look.

"Uh yeah, no problem. Take tomorrow off too. You really did a great job here today." Gordon chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. Marshal stared openly at the older man.

"Thanks, Gordon. Bruce, he said yeah. I get tomorrow off to. So, do you want to get something to eat. It's five now, and my shift at the shop doesn't start till nine." I gathered my purse and was out the door before I could hear his reply.

"Sounds great. Do you have any place special in mind?"

"I know a little Japanese restaurant I've been dieing to go too. Bruce, when are you going to come meet my sisters?" I smiled when I spotted his car along the steps out front of the station. I slipped into the black Ferrari and kissed Bruce's cheek.

"You look happy to see me." He said cheekily while I put my phone into my purse.

"Well, I missed my handsome escort." I poked his side, only to feel nothing but solid muscle. The more I knew about him the more I fell for him, and I knew very little to begin with. What would happen when I found out everything? Have far would I fall?

"Escort?" I thought I saw just the barest hint of disappointment in his dreamy dark eyes.

"Well, should I call you lover?" I cocked my head to the side as I studied his reaction. His lips parted barely, as if he was going to say something. I saw an unknown emotion pass across his features. Did he like me back, or not? I just couldn't tell.

"Aris-" I cut him off by slamming my lips to his. Good thing I grabbed the wheel as foresight, because he let go to pull me into his lap. Maybe he did like me back. "Let's skip dinner, I have a better idea."

* * *

Bruce's idea was cancelled due to an abrupt page from Alfred saying there was an emergency at home.

"Too bad, I really was curious to what he had in mind." I sighed and began my walk through the park. Ever since I had been there with it had become my place of peace. It was where I would go to think or just relax.

"Arisentia!" A voice barked loudly in the back of my mind, causing my whole cranium to ache.

"What?" I hissed and quickly ducked behind a tree. I didn't want to be spotted talking to Dea; someone might think I'm a loon.

"Remember that Nichols case you were working on? I can sense him nearby." Dea's voice swirled around in my head. I've never gotten used to that.

"Alright, give me your senses, but not your power. This guy is just a human. I'm more than enough to handle him without your super strength." I sighed and allowed her heightened senses to take reign.

It was dusk, the sun just setting over the horizon. The air was foul with the odor of humans and carbon dioxide. I allowed my new Dragon Sight to take over, showing me the auras of the citizens.

"Jackson is the dark blue aura, there!" I spotted a figure a top a building a few miles away. I sighed, and made a dash out of the park and down the streets.

"Gordon, this is Tempura. I have Jackson Nichols in my sights. He's atop the old Weston factory. I'll keep on his trail. I need a unit to meet me at Wayne Corp." My feet pounded on the pavement as I rushed to catch up with the criminal.

He was too fast, and he had a head start. I focused my energy into my core and limbs, refining it as I'd been taught. I climbed up a rusty latter attached to the side of an old apartment building and just barely made it before the whole thing fell apart.

"Tempura, this is Gordon. I have a unit on the stand by." His voice crackled over my cell as I held it to my ear. Running on the rooftops of old buildings while talking on the phone; never a good idea.

"See you there!" I barked into the phone and hung up. I spotted Jackson again. He was still fourteen feet ahead of me, but at the rate I was going I would catch up quickly.

"What are you doing?!" An angry yet VERY familiar voice boomed. I ignored it and continued to chase Jackson until he stopped on the edge of the last building. Below him was the unit, and behind him was me and BATMAN!?

"Batman..." My voice faded in wonder as I stared at the Dark Knight of Gotham.

"You stupid Bitch. I'm not going down here!" Jackson hollered and shoved me as he made to jump. I watched as he landed on a cop car and was quickly apprehended as I fell. I wasn't scared. In truth, I've always loved the feeling of free falling. I turned in the air so I could see the sky and the dark figure who jumped after me.

I was pulled into the strong arms of my savior as he whisked me off to safety. We landed on the roof of a nearby building, somehow. He didn't let go for a few moments, and I couldn't help but feel that his arms were familiar. I looked up into the eyes of Batman, and saw the same eyes as Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce? Why are you dressed as a giant bat in sexy body armor?" I let my usual senses take over. They weren't as amazing as Dea's, but they were still beyond the normal human.

"I don't know what your talking about... Did you say sexy body armor?" His voice was deep and rough yet smooth; defiantly Bruce.

"Yes, yes I did." I kissed him softly, barely brushing my lips to his. I felt a spark through my system, one that I had begun to notice every time Bruce and I kissed. He had to bend over to reach me, considering how much shorter I am.

"I am not Bruce Wayne." He crushed his lips harder to mine before pulling away suddenly and turning his back to me. I felt something ignite inside me. I hate liars. Bruce is not a liar, he's just scared? I tried to reason with myself.

"Don't lie. I know it's you. Your strong arms, your velvety voice, your warm lips, and most of all your dark sexy eyes; they all give you away. I know it's you. The only way you can prove me wrong is to show me what's under the mask." I touched lightly each as I spoke. I was in love with Bruce Wayne. I was in love with Batman.

"I can't show you. What makes you so sure I'm Bruce?" He held my shoulders, as if I would leave. Why would I leave such an amazing man?

"Bruce, how could I not recognize the man I've fallen for? For the first time in my life I've fallen, and I've fallen for you Bruce, Batman." I traced the outline of his jaw like I did on our first night in the park. He shuddered, just as he did then.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I crashed my lips to his hungrily before he could say anything else. Bruce wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed back, tentatively. It was a gentle sort of kiss, but I wanted more heat.

I bit down on his lower lip, asking for entrance. He complied, only to dominate me softly. I scratched a 'T' on his arm, through the thin material of his inner elbow. He paid it no mind. I wonder if he even felt it?

"Bruce-" I was cut off as he abruptly turned away and disappeared. I stared off after him, gently touching my lips. They were still burning from him. He tasted of mint and cherry, a strange combo, but I loved it none the less.

I sighed and looked up at the sky, then I remembered. I was supposed to be home in ten minutes!


	8. Truth, Bats, and Dragons

**A/N: I almost feel this chapter is a bit rushed, but it is a very important chapter... I'm not exactly sure how Bruce would react after being confessed to, so I kind of 'winged' it so to speak... denile and all that jazz, so please give your honest opinion and Thank You for reading! ~3 Lilliy**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Truth, Bats, and Dragons**

I got an earful that night when I got home. I didn't know Gwen was waiting at home with Ace. We all went to eat at the coffee shop and they went home while I worked my shift. We made plans the next day to go shopping, mostly for Ace's benefit.

"Ace, sweetie, its time to get up. We'll never get to go shopping if you insist on sleeping in!" I tickled the smaller girl until she started giggling. I knew she wasn't used to laughing, but I liked the sound.

"Don't you have work tonight?" Ace yawned and rolled over, and off the bed. Laughing, I helped her up and carried her into the kitchen. Once everyone was at the table, I made French toast.

"Katie is working my shift tonight; she's trying to save up money for a new car." I washed our dishes and went to my room to change. Ace followed me while Gwen left to her room.

"What am I supposes to wear? What if someone recognizes me?" Ace tugged on my sleeve, her eyes wide. I pulled out a long babydoll top with a laced back and handed it to her. The purple fabric was outlined in black lace.

"Try this on, you can where it as a dress." I had to lace the back up tighter than usual, but it fit her as a knee length dress. "See, you look cute! Let me get dressed then Gwen can help us with the rest." I pulled on a pair on black ripped skinny jeans, a red and black striped quarter sleeve, my knee high black combat boots, and my spiky red and black checkered belt.

"I like it!" Ace smiled up at me. Looking over her outfit again, I realized it wasn't her style. I gave her a pair of fishnet stockings and told her to put her boots on. With a chunky black belt hanging on off her hips, we outfit was complete.

"Wow, you two look great!" Gwen came in sporting a crimson wrap-around skirt with a black shirt that read 'Bite Me' in big red sparkly letters. Her black pumps raised a question of how she'd be able to shopping. I've never been able to shop long in heels.

"A little help?" I waved towards Ace. Gwen nodded and handed Ace a small silver locket.

"Here, I've enchanted it. Once you put it on it'll change change your appearance." Ace placed the locket around her neck and watched in wonder as the magic began to work. Her pail skin became tan,her eyes turned green, and her hair turned the same crimson color as Gwen's skirt. She looked like a totally different person.

"Wow, is that really me?" Ace stared at her reflection. I could see the underlying signs that was Ace, to anyone else she would be unrecognizable.

"Yes, it is you. Gwen, you're not really wearing heels to go shopping, are you?" I pointed at her four inch heels. She chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, you see... I'm going to have to cancel... Wally and I have a date..." Gwen smiled that apologetic smile. I squealed and jumped up to hug her.

"You're spending your day off with Wally? That is so cute! You're going to have to tell us EVERYTHING later, do you hear me?" I was holding Gwen in a bear hug and couldn't help but squeal again. I really was happy for her. Like me, Gwen didn't have the best of luck with guys. Though, our problems themselves are polar opposites.

"You're not mad at me for canceling?"

"Of course not! This day is about Ace anyway, so its her you should worry about. I'm just so happy you found someone here." I pulled Ace into the hug, and she reluctantly responded in kind.

"Are you mad at me for canceling, Ace?" Gwen held the smaller girl by her shoulders and used the puppy-dog eyes. Those eyes always melted me. Ace just touched the locket around her neck and smiled oh so softly.

"You said you enchanted the locket?" Ace opened it to reveal two pictures; one of her and one of what she now looked like.

"I'm a sorceress. I've been trained in the art of many magics." Gwen kissed the top of Ace's head and gave me a hug. "If I make him wait any longer he'll have to reschedule our reservations."

"You have reservations? Go, go!" I shoved her out the door and waved at Wally when I saw he was parked below. "Take good care of her! Hurt my sister and I'll chase you to the ends of the Earth for revenge!" I laughed, smiling threateningly. I wasn't kidding, but I think he understood what I meant.

"Aren't we supposed to be leaving too?" Ace pulled on my arm and I turned to smile at her.

"Yep! Later I'll introduce you to my man. Gwen was supposed to meet him to, I guess we'll have to work around that for now. Come on!" I grabbed my purse, some of my savings, and headed out the door with Ace in tow.

* * *

The shopping went rather smoothly, considering Ace and I have a very similar sense of style. We even had time to stop by the park for a picnic before heading over to Bruce's house. Of course, I called first.

"Alfred, I don't mean to intrude. Bruce promised to meet my sisters. Gwen and Wally should be stopping by later." I smiled at the old man as he answered the door. Ace shifted uncomfortably behind me. She wasn't a fan of strangers.

"Miss Tempura, I've been expecting you to stop by. Master Bruce will be with you in a moment. Would you like to wait in the drawing room?" Alfred ushered us inside and to a room off to the right.

"Aris? Why are we waiting on Bruce in his house?" Ace took a seat on the couch and pouted. I was pleased to see she was opening up more, like a normal girl.

"It's common courtesy for the wealthy. Besides, it probably takes a little while to get from one end of the house to another." I laughed softly, remembering how I got lost that day I came to retrieve my wallet.

"It does actually. Is this your sister?" Bruce appeared silently out of nowhere, but neither Ace nor I was surprised. I stood to hug him as he joined us on the couch.

"This is Ace, my youngest sister. Gwen and Wally will be stopping by later." I pulled Ace into a one armed hug and watched her blush lightly at the affection.

"Ace? That name sounds familiar. It's nice to meet you, Ace." An odd look crossed Bruce's dark eyes, as if he was trying to solve a difficult puzzle. He kept looking at Ace, then looking off somewhere. I knew she was a former member of the Royal Flush gang, and I knew Batman helped take them down. I saw a light in his eyes and I knew he 'solved' the puzzle.

"Ace is actually a common name down South. I hear that Batman actually had a run in with someone named Ace. Bruce, are we going to sit here all day or are we going to do something fun?" I jumped up and spun around on the carpet. I pointed at Ace and she jumped up to join me. We both began to tease Bruce. He just sat there, with only the hint of a smile of his face.

"Alright, I'll humor you ladies. Where would you like to go?" I gave up and collapsed on his lap. It was much more fun to dance in the dark than the light, and more theatrical too. Theatrical...

"How about we watch a movie? Ace, didn't you want to see 'Black Swan'?" I smiled, never having seen the movie.

"It's a bit inappropriate, isn't it? Dark too." Bruce wrapped one arm around my waist and rested the other across the back of the couch. Ace was still twirling around on the carpet, and I couldn't help but giggle. So that was what I looked like.

"I'm sure its fine, I've seen the trailers. Let's watch it!" I kissed Bruce on the cheek and jumped up to join Ace. I twirled her a few times and giggled when we both tripped.

"That was kind of fun, but I'm really dizzy." Ace said in a breathy manner. Bruce shook his head and helped us up.

"When will Gwen and Wally be here? We should all watch it together." I kissed him lightly on the lips and whipped out my cell. I quickly sent a text to Gwen: 'Hurry on over... Bring Wally, Bruce wants us all to watch a movie together.'

"Aren't Wally and Gwen on a date? How come I haven't met Wally yet?" Ace clung to my arm, same as she did during the shopping spree. The girl came up to my nose in height, so either she was tall or I was short. Maybe a bit of both. I smiled at the thought.

"Wally and Gwen should be here shortly. Unlike me, Gwen often forgets who knows who and things like that. She probably just forgot to introduce you two."

Several hugs, a room of laughter, and a half an hour later Gwen, Wally, Ace, Bruce, and I were in his 'movie room' watching the frightening story of a ballerina. Ace loved it, constantly commenting on the girl's dark side. Wally seemed disturbed, and Gwen was worried about him. Bruce held my hand when he noticed I looked away at a few parts. I've never been very good with movies. I always got dragged in, feeling what the characters felt.

"Are you okay?" Bruce whispered as Nina stabbed Lilly. I cringed and squeezed his hand. I felt the blow as if I had been the one stabbed.

"I'm just not good with watching others get hurt. I have no problem with action movies, but this one is just screwing with my head." I rested my head on his broad shoulder and looked around the room. Gwen and Wally were cuddling on a sofa; Gwen half asleep and Wally enjoying being used as a pillow. Ace was knocked out on the love seat, one leg falling off the cushions, blanket askew, and hand draped lazily across her face.

"Maybe it's because of the dark nature of the movie." Bruce shifted in the large arm chair we were sharing. I was seated sideways across his lap, head resting on his chest as I shifted with him. He again wrapped an arm around my waist. I loved the feeling of being held in his strong warm arms, but I got the feeling it meant more than that.

"Bruce, we never did finish our 'talk' on the rooftop." I stared up at him. From my position I had the perfect view of his firm jaw set and dreamy dark eyes. I really needed to stop thinking like that. I might fall even harder for him.

"What are you talking about?" I could see the lie in his eyes. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I'm talking about your little secret, and my confession. It's not a problem if you don't want to talk about it now, but we will talk later." I kissed him soft and slow, a sort of lingering kiss. I left him breathless, not that I had any more breath than he did.

"And... just what... did you... confess?"he asked between breaths. I kissed him again, harder this time. His lips were rough against mine, possessive. I bit down gently on his lip, causing him to gasp lightly before plunging his tongue into my waiting mouth.

He tasted sweet, that odd combo of mint and cherry again. I groaned softly and wrapped one arm around his neck, the others clutching his shirt as I tried desperately to get as close as possible. I nearly forgot to breath, but I managed. As he pulled away to catch his breath, I began to trail feather-like kisses down his jaw and neck to his collar bone. I felt his grip on my waist tighten and he made a very animal like sound in the back of his throat. I very nearly melted at the sound.

"Um, Bruce... Yeah, hi. Still awake over here. Don't mean to be rude, but seeing as I can't relocate, maybe you two should?" Wow, expect Wally to ruin the mood. I laughed breathlessly and snuggled into Bruce's chest. He cleared his throat and smirked down at me.

"I think he has a point," I leaned in really close to his ear for emphasis. "I'd be more than happy to relocate to say... the bat cave. Or whatever you call your secret headquarters." I nipped his ear-lobe.

"I've got a better place in mind." He moved to stand up, taking me with him. I jumped free of his arms and spun around to face him. I waved my finger in a 'tisk tisk' motion.

"Sorry baby, but I don't think so. I want proof that I'm right, or you can spend the evening with Wally." I laughed lightly at the odd image that popped into my head at that statement.

"Baby? I know I have dark sexy eyes, but baby?" He smiled, actually smiled! Sure it was a cocky kind of smile, but still.

"You know, I told the same thing to Batman." I smirked as I suddenly remembered the mark I left on him. I tugged up his sleeve to reveal a very red 'T' the size of quarter right on his inner elbow. "I do believe I left this as a parting gift as well." I kissed him softly then dashed off down the hall, but not before throwing Wally the remote.

* * *

"Fine, you win. I'll show you the batcave." Bruce said begrudgingly. I flashed a brilliant smile and wrapped both my arms around his waist from behind. Bruce stiffened, unsure of what to do.

"I always win, Love." I giggled lightly and kissed his back. The motion seemed to make him tense even more. "Come on, Love, let's not wait for someone to pop out of the shadows."

"Why are you calling me 'Love'?" Ah, so that was what got him so tense. I turned him around to face me and gently brushed my lips against his. He responded in kind but I pulled away and 'tisk tisk' ed him again.

"You don't like being called baby, no cute nickname could be made out of Bruce, I can't call you Bats unless you're in costume, and... well, you know the last reason. Now, you're not getting another kiss until I get to see the cave." I grabbed his hand and attempted to drag him into the next room.

"Why do you want to see the batcave so badly?"

"Why would any girl want to see where her man spends most of his time?" I gave him a coy smile before wrapping my arms around his middle and ever so gently dragging my nails down his back. He shivered and I was beginning to take that as a positive sign.

"Fine, come on." He pulled me over to a grandfather clock and I raised my brow at him. Cliché much? I've seen hundreds of old movies where you move the old clock and there's a passage to another room or a secret staircase. I was too lost in my criticizing thoughts to see what he did, but whatever it was he made the clock rise to reveal a pole.

"I haven't slid down a pole since I was a seven! You go first." I waved him towards the mysterious pole.

"I thought it was ladies first?" He chuckled lightly, I loved it when he did that.

"You have more experience! Besides, I'm going to need someone down there to spot me in case I fall." I imagined falling into a dark abyss for all of eternity. I still have mixed feelings about that.

"You have a point. Try not to fall, I'll meet you down there." Bruce attempted to kiss me but I backed up and wagged my finger at him. He faked a sigh, and with a smirk slid down the pole. I watched him until he disappeared into the darkness.

"Here going everything." I was so glad to be wearing pants that day, because my hands were in torture as I slid down the pole. I ended up relaxing my arms and spinning wildly around as gravity did its magic. Bruce caught me when I let go about ten feet above the ground.

"I said not to fall."

"No, you said 'try not to fall'. I didn't. Besides, you caught me anyway. Oh, and..." I turned in his arms and kissed him roughly. I was pushed up against the pole, his shadow enveloping me as his kiss devoured me. I moaned softly into him and pulled myself as close as possible.

"You shouldn't have fallen." Bruce's voice came out breathy and I'm not sure if I was meant to hear him, but I did. I kissed him harder, opening my mouth to his. His tongue invaded my mouth in an overwhelming taste of cherry. I had to remind myself to breath, but it was worth it. It was all worth it. Every moment of my life, the pain and loss, all of it was worth being there in his arms.

"It's too late for that. I've already fallen in more ways than one." I managed to use the pole to lift myself until I was able to wrap my legs around his waist. I could better access his delicious mouth that way. He held me in place with one hand firm across my lower back. His cool hands were to my hot skin as ice to a sunburn.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." He mumbled, though if he was talking to himself or me I wasn't sure. I bit down on his lip, even though I already had access to his moist cavern. I knew he liked it. Raking my nails across his back I began to trail soft kisses down his jaw to his neck. I gently nipped his jugular, and completely loved the sounds it caused.

"I know what I want, Bruce. I'll take whatever problems follow you, whatever baggage you think you have." I sucked on the part of his neck I had bitten, forming a dark purple mark and causing him to pant above me. I was amazed he had enough control to keep us against the pole, then again maybe he was actually leaning on it.

"You don't... know what... you're saying..." He could barely speak as he I teased his sensitive neck and continued my onslaught of his senses. As much as I loved him, I was tired of his little game. I pulled back and cupped his face in my hands, forcing him to look me in the eyes.

"Bruce, listen to me. I love you. I have never been in love before, but I know I am with you. Nothing you say, nothing you do will change that. I love you, all of you." He looked away and back at me again.

"You don't even know all of me." I kissed him softly, but with more passion and love than any kiss before.

"Whatever parts you think I don't know, I would be more than happy to meet. I'm sure, no matter how dark or 'bad' you think these parts of you are, I will love them just as much as I love the rest of you."


	9. Jokes on Joker?

**A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry, I know I'm more than major late on this update! I've been having a bit of writer's block and this is a major chapter so I wanted it to be perfect! You have no idea how sorry I am! I won't let this happen again!( Also: It's very hard to play Joker so I hope he's not too Out Of Character!) I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!**

* * *

******Chapter eight: Jokes on Joker?**

Everyone spent that night at the Manor, but I don't think Bruce minded. What was really funny was when we tried to give Wally and Gwen separate rooms. Even in dead sleep, Gwen refused to let go of Wally's shirt. It was kind of cute, really.

Ace ended up sleeping in the room I used last time I was there. She must've woken up in the middle of the night, because in the morning we found her asleep next to the window. I was the only one who understood. She was afraid and seeking Luna's comfort.

Bruce and I spent most of the night in the batcave, but when morning rolled around I began to fall asleep. I assumed he carried me to his room, because I had a death grip on his neck and refused to let go. I felt terrible about it when I woke up, but then I quickly realized he didn't mind. He even seemed a little pleased. Still, that might've been because he was laying on top on me, effectively trapping me in place.

His huge body completely covered mine, hiding it from view. He wasn't as heavy as I expected, or I figured that was because of my training. If I can handle being crushed by a two ton statue I think I can handle a man. It wasn't just any man though, it was my man.

I rested my head in the crook between his neck and shoulder, snuggling in. I felt his hands trace my frame, and the tingling feeling I got almost caused me to purr. I leaned back so I could kiss him, soft and slow.

"Good morning," Bruce rolled over, setting me free. I giggled and lay across him, stretching against him in a way that caused a very sexy sound from the back of his throat. I just loved the sounds he made.

"Good morning, sexy. I'm hungry, so I'm going to go raid your kitchen. You better come stop me." I jumped off the bed and bounded over to the door. With a quick glance behind me to to check if Bruce was following, I dashed out into the hallway.

"Do you even know where it is?" Bruce appeared in front of me. How does he do that? I turned down another hall, laughing as I called back to him.

"Nope! But if someone's cooking I'll find it! It seems like Alfred's whipping up something!" I dashed off towards the delicious smells of breakfast. Bruce had disappeared again, but I figured he just took a shortcut.

"Are you sure you don't know where you're going?" A muscular arm block my path to a plain white door. The most amazing scents were wafting out from that room. It had to be the kitchen!

"Come on, Bruce! I'm starved, and it's right there!" I pouted and looked up at him with large eyes. He tensed, and slowly removed his arm. I raised my brow in confusion, but entered the room.

"Good morning, Miss Tempura. I trust you slept well?" Alfred waved an egg covered wooden spoon at me. I couldn't help but laugh quietly before answering.

"I slept great. You know, you don't have to call me 'Miss Tempura'." I came around a counter to get a better view of the meal in progress. It was a southern styled breakfast! One I've had to prepare more times than I care to count, but it always tastes better when someone else is cooking.

"If I may be so bold, Mistress Aris, then?" I laughed louder. Me a Mistress? The idea alone was comical.

"I think I liked Miss better. Do you know where my purse is? I seemed to have misplaced it again." I smiled across the counter at Bruce, who had a slightly darker look in his eye. Something was wrong.

"I took the liberty of placing it in the study. Do you need something, Miss Aris?" I vaguely registered that Alfred was using my favored nickname as I studied Bruce.

"I forgot to take out my contacts last night, though I suppose I can simply put them in a small dish of water." I paused and went to stand by Bruce. "Is something wrong? You seem unhappy."

"You wear colored contacts? What else is fake?" I tried not to take offense from his blunt accusation. He was upset, and couldn't be charged for it. Most people don't like to find out when the person they are dating was hiding something. Were we dating?

"Yes I wear colored contacts, and this isn't my natural hair color. My mother was albino, so I dyed my hair to match my father's. White hair looks very unnatural with an Indian's tan." I thanked Alfred as he handed me a small dish of water. I turned my back to both men and removed my contacts. My eyes felt the sweet relief of being uncovered. I turned to face Bruce, the barest hint of hurt visible in my glowing violet eyes. "I think you can see why I hide my eyes."

"Oh my, that certainly is an unusual color." Alfred, bless his soul, broke the silence that followed. Bruce looked away, uncomfortable with the situation at hand. I sighed, this was not how I wanted this morning to go, at all.

"I think I'll be heading home. I still have work in an hour, and I need a shower. Later Alfred. Bruce." I retrieved my purse and left before another word could be spoken.

* * *

I turned the faucet off and stared at my reflection in the mirror. It had been a rough day.

After the morning incident with Bruce and Alfred I had gone home, then to work. Gordon needed my help on another case, but for some reason I couldn't focus and ended up feeling lightheaded the whole time. I got a call from Ace, she told me Gwen would be staying the night in Central City. At the end of the day, work at the diner was slow as usual and for some reason that irritated me.

My head was killing me, but I ignored it as I cleaned tables. Mrs. Jenny seemed to notice anyway.

"Sweet heart, if you're not feeling well then go home. It's slow around here, and we can handle it. Go home." She patted my shoulder and headed back to the kitchen. I sighed and found my gaze cross the TV. The boring news lady was making an inaccurate prediction about the upcoming weeks weather.

Suddenly the screen went into static and a creepy laugh could be heard. I froze as the Joker came on screen, waving and smiling as usual. He cackled again and pointed the camera at his hostage, and my blood ran cold.

"Now people of Gotham! Lookie here, it's your favorite son! Brucie here will be dipped in the same crazy concoction as I was, unless I get one million in cash! And the Bat has to deliver it, willingly!" Joker pointed across the room to a large vat of bubbling green goo.

"Untie me, Joker, and I'll write you a check for the one million." Bruce tugged against his bindings, but to no avail.

"But that's no fun, Brucie! I want Bats!" Joker laughed and slapped a piece of duck tape over Bruce's mouth before returning his attention to the viewers. "I want the money by midnight, or it's bye-bye Brucie!"

"You know Mrs. Jenny, I think I'll head home. Maybe get some sleep for this headache." I dashed out the shop, making a mad run down the street. "Dea? A little help would be nice!"

"You'll need to transform, find a rooftop or someplace away from prying eyes. After you change I'll guide you to where they are." Dea's voice sounded strained, but I put that away for the moment; Bruce was in danger.

I scaled the side of a nearby building and made my way to the center of the roof. The full moon hung overhead, resting among a blanket of stars. Of course, it was only thanks to the chilling night breeze that any normal human could even see through the smog.

"**Dance in the blood of the moon, Dea**!" My body underwent the transformation, making me into a perfect hybrid. "Where to, Dea?" I stared up at the moon as she peeked around the smog. Tonight was a dark night, and Batman was tied up.

"He's in a warehouse on the docks, let me guide you there." Her voice was still strained, but clearer. It almost seemed she was in pain. I pushed it out of my mind, I only had a few hours to save Bruce.

I allowed Dea to take over my body and I sat backseat for once as we flew across the skies. We arrived in a matter of seconds.

"My turn. Give me your dragon senses." I asked of Dea, and my wish was fulfilled. I used her soul searching eyes to scan into the building below. I spotted the Joker, he was a ghastly color of dark green. Bruce was tied in a sitting position, so I assumed he was in a chair.

"Bruce is the strange light blue color?" Dea asked from the back of my mind. I nodded my answer and continued to observe. There were twenty goons, all a variation of the color orange; idiots.

"Let's make this quick. We get in, bash the goons, save Bruce, and make a fool of Joker. Agreed?" I kept my voice low.

"Agreed. Perhaps we can even announce ourselves." Dea seemed delighted at the knowledge the world would soon know about us. I, on the other hand, was worried about what Bruce would think.

I shook the thought from my mind and dived into the building below through a sunroof. I landed smack in the middle of the group of goons, right according to plan.

"Who the Hell!?" A huge bald man shouted before I knocked him out by way of fists to face. I jumped up and kicked two guys in the face, then backflipped and grabbed another guy's head with my legs before tossing him across the room.

"Four down and sixteen to go." I smiled at Dea, knowing she could feel it. I knocked out another goon as he ran at me, then flipped over him and nailed a particularly greasy looking goon into the ground. Four of the remaining charged at me. I jumped up and spun, kicking them each away.

"Make that ten down ten to go!" I laughed and, using my tail, knocked down a blonde goon as he attempted to sneak up behind me. I jumped on him and quickly rendered him unconscious by chopping him in the throat. I smiled sweetly at the remaining bad guys and waved. The nine sweat dropped and then charged at me.

I ducked and covered myself with my wings as the men tackled me. Once they were all close enough I unleashed my wings and sent them all flying. Several groans were heard, but most they were all unable to move.

"Okay, time to save Bruce." I ran through a series of hallways until I spotted a light coming from where I suspected Bruce was being held captive. I peeked inside and spotted Joker talking to the camera again.

"Well People of Gotham... I'm still waiting, and getting very impatient! I want the money within the hour or else!" He cackled insanely. I sneaked into the room as his back was turned and stood behind Bruce. "What's this!?" Joker spun around and pointed at me accusingly. His greasy green hair was slicked back and his crazy red eyes glared at me.

"Why Hello, Joker. I'm sorry to inform you, but the Batman won't be attending tonight's events." I smiled mischievously at the evil clown and draped my arms around Bruce from behind. I quickly pulled the tape off his mouth and waved it at Joker.

"And why not! Who are you!?" Joker whined in a voice that sent shivers down my spine, and not in a good way. I used my tail to discreetly untie Bruce's hands, and hid my wings.

"Well, he is a founding member of the Justice League. I am Dragon. I will be handling this matter." After I had successfully untied my man's hands, I untied his legs as well. Though I walked in front of him so Joker couldn't see.

"Dragon? What kind of name is that?" The green haired freak mocked me.

"It's the name of the girl who'll be putting you back in Arkham Asylum." I unleashed my wings to their full glory as I finished releasing Bruce from his bindings.

"Ohhh, so you have wings and horns and that makes you a big fire breathing lizard?" Joker snarled at me, clearly displeased. I smirked and placed my hand on my hip, directly above my skirt. I brought my tail into view and smiled ever so sweetly at the creepy man, but my eyes were dark.

"No, the fact that I can turn into one makes me a dragon. Not just any dragon, Draconi Dea. I'm sort of the Dragon Goddess, but just Dragon for short." I slowed stepped closer and closer to the clown until I was standing in the middle of the room, in perfect view of the camera.

"Goddess, haha, that's a good one! What are you going to do? Banish me to Hell?"

"Nope, that's for God to decide. There's a difference between God and a god. But for now, I'll let the police handle you." I thrusted my hand out and yanked Joker off his feet and onto the floor in front of me. Bruce tossed me the rope he was bound with, and I tied up Joker the same way he tied up Bruce. I had always been a fan of irony.

"You're just going to leave me here!?"

"The police are already on their way. I'm going to escort Mr. Wayne home so none of your goons try anything. Oh, they should all be unconscious in the main room. Bye Joker!" I led Bruce out of the building.

* * *

Bruce was not pleased with flying. He absolutely hated being carried, even if it was only under the arms, all the way back to the manor. I knew he was unhappy with me, so I was reluctant to look him in the eyes when we touched down on his bedroom balcony.

"Before you get all upset, you should know I planned on telling you. I... This only just recently occurred and... I still don't know too much about it..." I was stuttering and unable to look him in the eyes. For some reason I was ashamed. I wasn't ashamed of what I was, but rather of not telling him sooner.

"Let's go inside. You can tell me what you DO know." Bruce spun on his heel and headed off to the Batcave. I followed with my tail hanging limply between my legs.

Once we were deep within the Batcave he turned to me, expecting an answer. I took his large hand between my two. It was rough but warm, exactly as I expected.

"Open your mind. This is the best way for me to explain and let you understand." I smiled sadly at the amazing man before me. He was all I could have ever asked for, and I just wanted him to except me.

"What are you going to do?" He asked skeptically.

"I'm going to share my memories with you."

**(A/N:This part will be written as a flashback... She's letting Bruce see through her eyes... So you will as well!)**

_The first memory, my earliest memory, was both the happiest and most painful to remember:_

The room was large, open, and filled with sunlight. My mother sat up in the large queen sized bed placed in the middle of the room. The golden rays of the sun almost seemed to make her glow.

Three years old, I looked up at my mother's beautiful face. Her icy white hair fell across her shoulders in waves, illuminating her pale face and red eyes. She almost looked like a fallen angel.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look, I got you a flower Mommy!" I held up a dandelion with chubby toddler hands. My mother brushed a strand of silver hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. It was a familiar gesture, one she did out of habit.

"It's lovely, Tia." She smiled, but it never quite reached her eyes. "I love you sweetie." She lied. I knew it was a lie, even back then. What I didn't know then was why.

_The second memory was of four years later. Over time I had grown colder, falsifying smiles and faking laughs:_

I stood next to a closed casket in a large empty church. Not even my father, who had sat by and watched her wither away, was there to comfort me. It was just the priest and myself.

"Good-bye, Mother. I know you are happy now." I allowed my seven year old hand to gently ghost across the smooth surface of the cool oak lid. "I'm sorry. I know you stayed for me. I'm sorry. I'll be strong, forever."

The priest placed a hand on my shoulder. I dried my single tear and left. There was nothing left to say.

My mother had killed herself, and it was my fault. Even though she didn't love me, she refused to leave me alone with Father. Eventually, it became too much, and she ended her life.

_The third memory was a painful one, but then again so were they all:_

It was after a particularly hard day that It happened. I had survived yet another day of my father's negligence, but that all changed when he brought home his new girlfriend. She hated me, and had no problem with telling him just that. If it wasn't bad enough my own father hated me and blamed me for my mother's death (when in fact it was his fault for abusing her), adding to that the fact I was constantly treated like dirt, starved, and verbally abused more times than I can count, he no longer had a reason to keep me around.

After eleven years of life, I was left on the side of the road out in the woods in the middle of nowhere. An abandoned puppy was at least left with a box. I only had the clothes on my back. It was only thanks to the gods I didn't die.

After several days of wandering around in the woods, a bright light guided me to a temple. The temple was protected from outsiders by a powerful spiritual barrier.

Once I crossed the barrier, I collapsed of hunger and dehydration.

I was found by a young girl; Gwen. She saved me and nurtured me back to health with the help of Master. Over time I was accepted as a member of the temple which I had learned to be the Dragon Temple.

It was a mystical temple that would appear whenever a worthy spellcaster, guardian, or vessel was nearby. Since I was unable to use magic, I was trained as a guardian of the Dragons.

I was taught the history of the Four gods and how to fight without killing. The Four gods (really two gods and two goddesses); Sola, and his lover Luna, her sister; Terra, and her lover Seffa. Seffa is also the brother of Sola. A never ending circle.

One day, as I recall Master telling me, the four gods came together and created a new goddess. Draconi Dea was this goddess. She ruled over the Dragons in her time, but she was slain. A powerful witch saved Dea by entrapping her soul within an indestructible blade. A human could bond with this blade and become the new Draconi Dea, under the teachings of Dea herself.

I remembered Master explaining that was why spellcasters were so important. He also explained that since Dea could only live through a vessel, the gods couldn't create a mate for her. The vessel would choose her mate and only one. She could bond with one male, or be alone forever.

"But Master, Dea's vessel is practically invincible. How can someone stop her if she goes bad?" I had asked once. It was a guardian's job to protect the vessel, and to keep her from turning evil.

"Dea and the sorceress created a spell, the darker the vessel's heart becomes, the sicker she gets. If she goes completely evil, she'll die." Master smiled sadly at me. "Her anger is her kryptonite."

I showed Bruce what had happened that day outside his house: My transformation.

Another memory surfaced. I hadn't called it forward, Bruce had:

My first time meeting Bruce.

Our first date.

My first time meeting Batman.

The movie night.

The Batcave.

That morning.

Finding Bruce being held captive by Joker.

Telling him the truth.

My fear of rejection.

My love for him.

I released his hand, freeing us both from the thralls of my heart. I faced the floor, unsure of what I would find behind his dark eyes.

"I... I love you Bruce."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! This was a difficult chapter to write, so I hope this is your favorite so far! In this chapter you've gained a lot of insight on Aris, and you'll be able to better understand her in the future. ~Lilliy!**


	10. Batfamily gets hacked

**A/N: I went back and change some details in the phone call with Gordon's wife. Both his wife and his daughter were named Barbara, and I thought that was too weird. So I cut out the little detail when she told Aris her first name. I hope this straightens things out.**

* * *

******Chapter nine: Batfamily gets hacked**

I finally found the courage to search Bruce's face; he seemed to still be processing everything.

"Being a dragon gives me strange abilities. I can share my memories, heal faster than any human, and manipulate fire. Does that help?" I knew he was trying to get a handle on my abilities, and that my memories weren't always very clear.

He simply stood there. It was as if he was filing this information away in some secret files in his brain. I took the time to study his face, after all it might be the last time I got to see him so close up.

His strong jaw made him seem serious, strong, and he is. His dark eyes were partly glazed over at the moment, but I had the oddest feeling he knew everything that was going on around him. His dark hair hung loosely on his forehead ever so slightly. I brushed back a stray strand and felt my eyes fall on his lips. His delicious lips that set my world a blaze.

Without thinking, I used my wings to float ever so slightly, and gently pressed my lips to his. He didn't respond at first, and I felt a small tear escape my eye. Then he held me, wrapped up in his embrace, and was kissing with more passion than ever before.

We pulled away after a few moments, my head was still spinning after. My breath came in huffs, and I met his eyes for a brief moment. He held question, yet understanding, in his gaze. I felt he could see into my very soul. The feeling both frightened and excited me. I wanted him to know all of me, but I was afraid of rejection.

"Aris..." He called me by my favorite name, his voice breathy in tone. I allowed my feet to touch the ground again, and held his gaze with one of my own.

"I love you Bruce, all of you." I said the words I so desperately wished to hear from his lips. I loved him, and still do.

"Aris... I..." The uncertainty showed in his eyes, and I'm sure the hurt showed in mine. I bowed my head, unable to face him, and turned to leave. I felt as if my world was slowly falling apart. Everything was crashing down around me. Funny how falling in love, and the feeling not being mutual, can crush the life out of someone.

"It's okay, Bruce." My voice cracked slightly, no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't muster up the strength to fly, so I folded my wings into my back. A firm hand grasped my wrist and spun me around.

"Aris..." Bruce mumbled as he crashed his lips to mine. His lips were rough but warm against my own. Bruce wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me as close to him as possible.

"Bruce..." I moaned softly and tangled my left hand in his hair. His dark locks were so soft and silky to the touch. I gently tugged the short strands at the base of his neck, eliciting a delicious moan from him.

I used my right hand to grip the back of his shirt and pull myself impossibly close. His free hand cupped my cheek and trailed the curve of my neck, causing me to shiver involuntarily.

He bit down softly on my bottom lip, making me to gasp. Bruce traced the edges of my sharpened canines before delving deeper into my waiting mouth. I moaned sweetly into him, and ever so slightly dragged my nails across his upper arms.

I felt myself being lifted, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was using one arm to hold me up, by cupping my bottom in his large hand. Bruce began to slowly trail kisses down my neck, nipping at my collarbone.

I used my thighs to lift myself higher, to where I was a head taller than Bruce. I pulled his head back and slammed my lips to his again, but harder this time. I allowed my tongue to taste him deeply. His delectable taste of mint and cherry overwhelmed my taste buds.

I shivered as I felt his free hand trail the exposed skin along my curves (and there was a lot). My goddess attire had its perks. Oh how his cool hands sent a shock of delight throughout my system. His thumb traced along the curve of my breast, causing me to gasp lightly into him.

I clutched at his shirt, desperately wanting it off. When he didn't seem willing to comply, I tugged at the ends of his silk black button-up. I began to slowly unbutton the thin material, until I could push it off his shoulders. I yanked the white wife-beater he wore as an undershirt over his head.

He turned us, and pinned my back against a support beam. The metal was cool, much like his hands, but quickly heated up. Then I decided to 'heat' Bruce up. I placed tiny kisses and small nips along his neck until I got to his collarbone. I just hoped he had a similar reaction to me.

It was almost a growl, that was how primal it sounded. A groan that resounded deep in his throat. I purred at the sound and continued to suck on his collarbone, only to alternate to nibble his jugular.

"Aris..." He moaned softly into my hair, burying his face in my silver locks.

"Umm... I don't mean to intrude... I'll be leaving now..." A strong, but uncertain voice chimed from nearby. I pulled away from Bruce, my face completely scarlet. A smirk was present on my lover's face, and I smiled shyly at the thought of why.

"Sorry... This is awkward. I'm..." I looked over at Bruce, and he lowered me to the ground. He turned to face the blue and black costumed newcomer.

"Nightwing, this is Dragon." Bruce nodded to Nightwing, and the younger man walked closer, awkwardly scratching at the back of his head. Something clicked in my brain, and I knew they could practically see a light bulb flashing above my head.

Nightwing was the first Robin. Robin was Batman's first 'partner'. Bruce was Batman. Bruce had adopted a ward around the same time Robin had appeared. That meant the ward must be Nightwing.

"It's nice to meet you. Dick Grayson, I presume?" I smiled brightly at the dark haired young man. He seemed to be about Wally's age, which was about right. Bruce looked at me, clearly surprised, yet oddly pleased.

"How did you...?" Dick stared openly at me.

"I'm a cop... Well, sort of." I smiled awkwardly.

"Sort of?" Bruce quirked his eyebrow at me.

"I'm Gordon's secretary. Since I know Dick is Nightwing and Bruce is Bats. Should I tell Dick my secret identity?" My confusion must've been clear on my face, because Bruce sighed.

"If you trust him, then yes."

"Well, you do! So, that's good enough for me! Hi Dick, I'm Arisentia Tempura."

* * *

Dick was a really cool guy, and my sisters seemed to like him too. I decided to adopt him (kind of) as family. Though I wanted him to be a little brother.

After we got all the weird introduction stuff out of the way, I found out he had just zeta-tubed in from the Watchmaker. Poor boy, walking in on his fatherly figure and a girl making-out. Though, it was all worth it to see Bruce shirtless.

I was able to meet Batgirl, Robin, and learn a little about 'The Red Hood'. I had also made up my mind to go review all cases related to Batman, in any manner. Gordon and I were going to have a field day.

In mid-afternoon, with the sun high in the sky and a frigid cold front coming in, I was enjoying the warmth of the Wayne Manor. Gwen and Ace sat with me, both dressed in casual wear like me; jeans and a t-shirt. Dick sat opposite to me, no longer in costume but in black sweat pants and a tight fitting red shirt. The boy's black hair matched Robin's. Robin and Batgirl had both joined us, but remained in costume. Weirdos.

"Dick, pass the honey please?" The kids and I were chilling in the kitchen while Bruce was on monitor duty. Dick slid the jar across the counter top and directly into my hand. Nice catch. I poured some on my peanut butter toast and enjoyed my PB&H sandwich.

"So, can I be a superhero too? Please!?" Gwen begged after stealing half of my sandwich. I rolled my eyes at the girl. Gwen had wanted to be a hero ever since we were kids, and now was her chance.

"What makes you think you're hero material?" Robin, aka Tim Drake, snickered at Gwen. Ace glared at the boy, and I laughed.

"I'm a spellcaster; a powerful magic user." Gwen huffed. "I've been trained in the art of element control." My sister squirmed on her stool, and sent a pleading look to her immediate right; me. I thought about it for a moment, and found myself pondering Ace.

"You wonder if I can be a hero or sidekick as well?" Ace stared at me in wonder, having read my mind. I never hide my mind from her, but I do shield my memories so she won't have to feel my pain.

"I think the JL would be more comfortable with you as a sidekick. It's so you won't get as much authority." I sighed and took a sip of the lovely peppermint tea Alfred had prepared for me upon request of Ace.

"I agree. I would be similar to a backwards Jason Todd, right?" Ace always had a strange way of talking. I figured it was from bouncing around people's mind so much. Maybe she picked up on their accents as well. "Aris?"

"Yes? What is it?" I turned to my smallest sister. She wasn't wearing her charm, but she had it on her pocket. We trusted the batfamily, and still do.

"How long has it been since you heard from Dea?" The question shocked me, but I thought back. It was the other night, and even then it was faded. I looked between my sisters like a deer caught between headlights.

"What does it mean?"

"Calm down, it just means she's going dormant. You know she's apart of you, but still a different being. You need to feed your dragon side." Gwen held my hand, knowing I was next to freaking out. I still didn't know how to use all of Dea's powers. What would Master say if I let her fall dormant? What would she say when she wakes up!?

"Aris, she'll forgive you. She has too, you didn't know." Ace hugged me as tight as she could from one stool over.

"Um... Not to sound nosy or anything... But what the Hell is going on?" Tim just looked back and forth between me and my sisters, dumbfounded. I laughed lightly, still filled with worry, and smiled at each child.

"Bruce has trusted you with his secret, so I will trust you with mine. I am the Dragon. I was once human, but now am only half. I've been possessed by a powerful and pure dragon spirit, and she made me into a hybrid." I tried to cut the explanation as short as possible, and they seemed to understand.

"Now, for a more important question. What do dragon spirits eat?" Dick flashed us a winning smile. I laughed and offered him a smile in return. He really was a sweet boy, but I had a feeling he didn't completely trust me yet. Just what I should've expected from a bat. It didn't offend me.

"Well, I don't know. I guess, you'll have to ask her, Aris." Gwen, my dragon expert, shook her head in disappointment at herself. I didn't want her to feel guilty for something that was my fault. I should have paid more attention to Dea.

"It's nice to know you do care..." Dea's voice was a soft and fading whisper in the back of my mind. My eyes grew wide, and my girls seemed to understand Dea had spoken.

"So, what do dragon spirits eat?" I was relieved, she had sounded sad, but I was simply glad she was still there.

"Moonlight. Every full moon you'll have to perform a ritual."

"What kind of ritual?" Ace asked, staring into my eyes intently, trying to see Dea. Dick and Batgirl seemed to understand someone else had joined the conversation.

"Sing the song, first in your language, then in mine. The song is a spell that will allow me to absorb energy similar to how the Superman does with the sun."

"That's incredible..." I breathed, completely stunned. No wonder the song had been passed through generations of Dragon Warriors.

"Dick, when is the next full moon?" Ace turned to the oldest boy. He seemed to ponder it for a minute.

"Two nights from now. Why?" Tim answered before Dick could.

"Dragons feed on moonlight..." I whispered, with a hint of a smile on my face. That was Luna's gift. She provides power.

* * *

"So, you want me to stay here until Dea is at full strength again? What am I supposed to do, watch TV?" I raised my brow at Bruce. As much as I loved seeing him in that sexy bat armor, I wasn't very pleased he was leaving me alone in the manor again.

"Aris, it's a minor meeting with the league, but I have to go. Dick and Batgirl are one patrol tonight, so give Tim a hand with training or something. I'll be back by morning." Bruce sighed and pulled on his cowl. It seemed he was just as unhappy as I was. We were just starting to open up to each other, at least on my end, and work... But who am I to talk about work?

"Fine, I'll call in with Jenny. She thinks I'm sick anyway. But... I want a kiss before you go!" I smiled sweetly and beckoned him over with my finger. With a smirk visible, he strode closer and leaned down to peck me lightly on the lips. Before he could pull away, I nipped his lip, leaving a small red mark. "I expect more when you get back." It was my turn to smirk as he raised his brow.

Bruce zeta-tubed to the Watchtower with a little more sway in his step. Tim shivered and tried to shake the images from his head. Poor boy. He wasn't in costume anymore, so I saw the resemblance between the boys.

"Well, Batgirl and I will be heading out now..." Dick turned to leave, heading for the batbikes. A knowing smile appeared on my face before I called out.

"Hey, do me a favor. Gwen plans to follow you, so keep an eye on her and show her the ropes. Please?" I laughed lightly when she flung a kunai (Japanese ninja throwing knife shaped like diamond...)at me. I caught it by the ring and twirled it on my finger.

"Jerk! You knew!?" Gwen huffed, clearly irritated. She stepped out from the shadows to reveal her new costume.

Long, dark magician's cape with our Dragon's insignia along the back and arms in purple stitching; tight fitting, violet and black corset; black tights; knee high, black combat boots; a simple black mask; her hair was cast black by the magic amulet she wore around her neck. In her hand was a traditional Dragon Sorceress's magical staff. The scorched bone-like mineral it was made of was identical to the broach and belt of my goddess attire. A top the staff, embedded within the magical item was a Dragon's Breath Fire opal (they are real and so pretty!).

"Uh... Nice costume?" Dick stared openly, and got elbowed by Batgirl. Tim was snickering in the background, and Ace had a sly smile on her face. She had helped Gwen with her costume.

"Nice, Charm. Stay safe kiddos." I laughed lightly and waved them off.

"Charm?" Gwen placed her hand on her hip and raised her brow at me. Her signature 'Really?' move.

"Yep, Dragon, Charm, Ace... Simple... But if you don't like it..." I let it hang in the air.

"I like it... Dragon Charm... Charm for short. It has a nice ring to it. See you later, Boss!" Gwen waved and hopped on her mystic-cycle. The newly appeared magical bike resembled a violet dirt-bike shrouded in shadows.

"Sweet bike!" Tim shouted and bounced over to me. I watched the patrol team leave with Gwen in tow. I turned around to face Tim and Ace, and my mind went blank.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked dumbly. Ace giggled, sensing my distress. Tin scratched the back on his neck awkwardly, then snapped at me (literally snapped).

"Bruce said to train." He smiled at me. He didn't seem too much younger than Ace, but then again I'm still not sure how old she is, and neither is she.

"Sounds legit. Ace, you want to train too?" I inquired of my youngest sister. She glanced over at Tim from the corner of her eye. I knew she was concerned. I nodded my confidence to her and she smiled softly.

"If Tim doesn't mind... Can you teach me how to be a Dragon Guardian?" Ace looked at her hands and shifted awkwardly. I smiled softly and I knew she felt my thoughts. I was so pleased she was taking an interest in the purity of Dragons.

"I'd like to learn some new moves too." Tim smiled and jumped into a karate stance. I chuckled lightly at his enthusiasm, and beckoned the two kids over to the training

After a few long hours of getting their asses kicked, even with Tim's gear and Ace's abilities, they forfeited and we all decided to fight again some other time. And they said two on one wouldn't be fair. How could they lose against me in my human form?

"So, what now?" I was lounging in one of the Batcave's computer chairs, while the kids laid on the Tami mats we were using earlier. Ace was lightly dozing, and Tim was most likely memorizing all the moves I used to take him down.

"Well, there's always the Batcomputer. You want to check on the others?" Tim came over and hacked into some satellite feed and we were able to see the patrol team. They were fighting some thugs and...

"Go Charm!" I bounced up in my chair. Charm had socked a huge bastard in the face before he could shoot Batgirl from behind. Tim just shook his head at me, and laughed. I had to admit, I was quite amusing to see. "Hey, who's Batgirl?" I asked suddenly. My question seemed to shock Tim.

"I can't tell you, she would kill me." He shivered, and I was inclined to believe him.

"What if I crack into the Batcomputer and find out for myself?" I nudged him with my elbow, a sly smile on my face. He snorted.

"Go ahead and try. Bruce designed that computer himself." Tim huffed and stiffly plopped down in the chair next to me.

"You don't think I can? Watch me! I'll even find out the identities of the JL!" I pouted and began typing away at the keyboard. A box popped up; the password log-in. I randomly pressed a key, and discovered why the computer was so hard to crack; it was coded in Kryptonian.

"I can understand this language. Would you like me to give you this knowledge?" Dea hummed softly. She sounded half asleep, but still pleased with her ability to share knowledge with me in this state. I nodded and opened my mind to her.

Once I understood Kryptonian, courtesy of Dea, I began to think of possible passwords. I leaned back in my chair and stared at the screen in thought. Tim raised his brow at me. I tried 'Batman', it was too short. I typed in 'Justice League' but was unable to finish since it was too long. I tried each kid's name, and Bruce's parents' names; none worked. Then, spontaneously I typed in Kryptonite. It made sense, Bruce was the League's Kryptonite if they ever go bad.

The screen binged. I was in. A diabolical smile twisted my face and I quickly began searching through files, figuring out more passwords as I came across them. Bruce didn't use just Kryptonian, he also used Martian, Amazonian, Latin (which I already knew), and Greek. The man really did have a killer system, but I'm part goddess which means I have access to infinite knowledge.

"How did you?" Tim stared blankly at the screen as I whizzed through files faster than the human eye could comprehend. Man, I love being part Dragon.

"I'm a goddess, Tim. All the knowledge of the past, and all the hope of the future."

"So you hacked into my computer?" A very familiar voice I was almost frightened to hear, asked. Bruce was home.


	11. Much needed Space

**A/N: Well, electronics hate me. The Cloud erased all my data on this story so I had to go back and rewrite it. Not only this story, but a bunch of my other ones as well. I've gotten a little depressed cause of the matter, and school's right around the corner! Oh joy! (That's sarcasm!) I promise I will finish this story! It'll probably just take longer... a lot longer... than usual. Please bare with me! I estimate this story will be a long one, so I'm warning you now! If you don't like long stories with as many complications as real life and enough emotion and passion to rival an anime then this story is not for you! If you do... then read on! Thank you for sticking with me this long! -Lilliy**

* * *

******Chapter ten: Much needed Space**

I froze. I know it looked bad, and I know I should have asked before...well... How do you ask to hack into someone's database? Bruce was the farthest thing from happy, yet he remained as cold as ice. It almost seemed as if his atmosphere grew colder the angrier he got. I opened my mouth to speak, but was at a loss for words. I sighed.

"I did it again, didn't I? I acted without thinking." I let my gaze fall to the floor, so sure he was disappointed in me.

"Dad! You should have seen it! Not even I can hack into the Batcomputer, and she did it by figuring out the password of all things! It only took her a few minutes too! It was incredible, and she did it so fast!" Tim piped from behind me. I wasn't sure if he was trying to help or hurt. Bruce simply crossed his arms, remaining stotic in his Batsuit.

"The other founding members want to meet you after you've regained full power." Bruce removed his cowl, but his face was just as frigid as his atmosphere. I felt an uneasiness building in my stomach; this was not going to end well. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, well really it was his chair. Bruce turned his back to us and began removing the top half of his costume. I turned and nodded to Tim, he picked up a sleeping Ace off the mats and quickly ran upstairs. The boy was quickly catching on.

"If it's any consolation, no normal human would have been able to get in. Since you used a bunch of incredibly difficult languages," I let my voice wander off; I could see I was digging my own grave. I promptly shut up and awaited the storm that was sure to rage.

"Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern are skeptical of you, especially considering your range of power is supposedly unstoppable and we have no knowledge of you besides what you implanted in my head. They are inclined to believe you are a highly skilled telepath who is attempting to spy on the League." Bruce hung his cape and cowl up in the easy-access display case, before removing his utility belt. His back was still turned to me, and I wanted to curl up in a ball for some unknown reason. Why did I feel as if I should be ashamed? Was it the tone he was using?

"What about Superman, The Flash... and you?" I folded my legs up on the chair and wrapped my arms around them. A pit of ice had formed in my chest, and I knew why; Bruce was angry at me. He didn't let it show, but i could see the rigidness in his shoulders and back.

"Both Flash and Superman had decided to give you the benefit of the doubt." He leaned forward against one of his work benches, head slightly hung. It seemed as if he was about to say something painful. I wasn't about sit around and listen to accusations. If i had ill intentions then I would be in the sick-bay.

"Well, tell them I say 'Thank you'. Though I think I know why Flash is kinder in this matter." I abruptly stood, leaving the chair spinning in my wild movement. My clenched fist was shaking in frustration, but I refused to tear-up. I had been stupid and curious and competitive, and I was about to tell him just that, but my pride got in the way. I always had a knack for getting myself into stupid situations. For crying out loud! The atmosphere was so tense I couldn't even enjoy the sight of Bruce's bare toned back!

"Aris, why? Why would you even attempt to hack into the batcomputer?" Bruce turned to me. In his eyes was a look so foreign to his features; he almost seemed pleading for me to justify myself. I was taken aback by the sheer intensity of his gaze.

"It seems stupid now. I was caught up in the moment and wanted to prove myself. I guess getting bated by a twelve year old wasn't the best way t go about it." I shook my head at myself. It wasn't an excuse, but it was the truth.

"So you're blaming Tim?" His eyes flared, though his body remained just as stotic as ever.

"No! Never mind! Right now anything I say is just going to sound stupid or like an excuse, because I was being stupid! You know, I'm going home. I have some things I need to straighten out there too." I spun on my heel and quickly fled the batcave without a single glance over my shoulder. I dashed into of the elevator and ended up running straight into Alfred.

"Going up, Miss?" He pushed the button in response to my nod. I sighed and banged my head against the titanium-enforced wall, bad habit from way back in. I continued the motion until Alfred placed a hand n my shoulder. "For what it's worth, Miss Aris, I do not believe you are a telepathic spy." The English gentleman smiled sympathetically at me, and I smiled weakly back.

"Thank you, Alfred. When Ace wakes up can you tell her I went home?" I stepped out of the elevator and waited for him to join me. He didn't.

"Of course, Miss. You are rather welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me I must attend to the Master." He pressed another button and disappeared back down to the batcave. I turned to leave and spotted Tim, sitting alone in the study. It was almost as if he was waiting up for someone.

"So, is he mad?" He asked, glancing up sheepishly as I approached. I sat down next to him gently, and wrapped an arm around him.

"Not at you, so it doesn't matter. I'm going to go home and settle some issues there, but feel free to visit whenever you like. I'll be back on the full-moon, maybe sooner if circumstances permit it." I hugged the small boy and stood to leave. He held onto my sleeve, and blushed as he murmured something.

"I really like you..." If it wasn't for my superhuman hearing I wouldn't have heard him. I turned and hugged the boy as tight as I dared. His arms wrapped neatly around my middle and his head tucked under my chin. Man I'm short.

"I really like you too, Tim. Consider yourself apart of my family, because I will." I pulled back and held him by the shoulders, causing him to look me in the eyes. "We'll work this out, I know we will. Just give it a little time." I kissed Tim's forehead and released him fully. "Good night, Tim."

* * *

I leaned back in my office chair, tired and irritable. I had already finished reorganizing Gordon's outbox, I wasn't permitted to work on the new case, I couldn't even look at the Batman files without feeling the urge to bang my head against the desk, and that annoying guy from before wouldn't shut up about his latest trip to Central City.

"Marshal Williams was it?" I propped my combat boot wearing feet up on my desk, after the little 'chase down' (as the guys referred to it as) I was given enough respect to wear whatever I want. I wasn't exactly on the force, but I did get most of the same privileges thanks to Gordon. The blonde looked at me, an uneasy smile on his face.

"Yeah, something wrong Tempura?" He was leaning against a filing cabinet, and looking paler by the second. Did I really look that irritated? Gordon glanced up at us from his confidential file, having been ignoring Williams the whole time.

"Can it. The only stories I want to hear about Central City involve The Flash, and you ain't him. If you're looking for someone to bore then go bother someone who isn't having a bad week." I returned my attention to the blank page in front of me while I tried to decide. Williams huffed and left in a breeze, clearly offended. Gordon smirked playfully and raised his brow at me in that fatherly manner he had.

"Someone's in a sour mood this evening. What's the matter, Tempura?" I sighed and glared at the ceiling for a moment, before I deemed it useless.

"I'm trying to make more room in my schedule. You see, I've recently taken in my sisters, and I'm finding my free time is rather nonexistent." I slumped in my chair and attempted to hide my face in my hoodie. My outfits had shifted in taste again. I'm the one person who can't wear black when she's upset. I always have to wear greens or browns. Stupid irrational mind.

"Maybe I can help. I wouldn't mind letting you take the night shift once and a while around here. Since you're just my assistant, as long as you work your required 48 hours a week you'll still get full pay. Though, I would prefer to receive some kind of notice if your hours are going to shift." Gordon tapped a pin to his mouth as he thought it over. I jumped to my feet in a heart beat and hugged the man across the desk. Of course I released him just as quickly and returned to my seat, but I had a new found smile on my face.

"Thank you! Now, if I quit my job at the shop and lessen my hours at the pub I'll have more free time! Oh sweet freedom." I sighed with content and began a quick letter of resignation to give to Mrs. Jenny that evening. In truth I only financially needed one job, but I wasn't ready to give up work at the pub.

"No problem. Did you hear? I've been selected to be the new Commissioner, and I'll be sworn in next week. That'll make you assistant commissioner, and you'll outrank that sleaze we call Chief." Gordon bragged good-naturedly. I had been wondering when he was going to get promoted, he did deserve it after all.

"Can I still call you Gordon, or will it be Commish?" I laughed lightly at the idea and tucked the letter into an envelope.

"Just Gordon is fine. It's getting late, and my daughter is waiting so I better be heading home." Gordon gather his coat and sealed the files away in his desk-safe.

"It's eight already? Alright, 'Just Gordon', I think it's about time I headed home too." Gordon shook his head at my crack joke and chuckled under his breath. I tidied up the office a little bit before locking up and heading out.

I was just barely out the door when I ran into something harder than a brick wall (and believe me, I know. I've run into plenty of them)! Rubbing my nose, I looked up to see baby blues hiding behind round rimmed glasses. The raven haired man before me was oddly both built and nerdy in his form fitting sky blue business suit.

"Pardon me, are you alright?" he asked kindly and scrunched up his eyes at my nose; weirdo.

"I'm fine. Is there a problem, are you lost?" I quirked my brow at him and straightened my purse on my shoulder. I tugged the hem of my dark green hoodie down and dusted pretend lint off of my camo cargo pants, just to have something to do in the awkward moment.

"I'm Clark Kent, and I was hoping to have a word with Arisentia Tempura. Has she left yet?" Clark smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt awkward as well. I sighed, then smiled in a comforting manner. I decided it was best if I broke the uneasy atmosphere before it became tense.

"Isn't Clark Kent Superman's secret identity?" Dea's voice called in a hushed whisper. It was getting really difficult to hear her.

"Clark Kent of the Daily Planet? Why are you so far from Metropolis? And why are you looking for me?" I already had an idea of what he was doing looking for me, but I figured I would ask anyway.

"So you're Arisentia I take it? Is there somewhere we can go to talk?" He ignored my questions and steered me over to his car. I rolled my eyes at his borderline rude behavior, but i figured it was just his way of doing things. Living in a big city can make a person impatient.

"You didn't answer my questions, but we can go to my house. My sisters shouldn't be home till ten." I slid into the passenger seat and waited for him to get in. I gave him directions and we quickly sped off towards my apartment, both of us oddly silent until our arrival. I unlocked the door and allowed Clark in first, closing the door behind me as I followed.

"So-"

"Superman!" I jumped up and hugged the Kryptonian superhero. He was stunned at first, but lightly hugged me back before setting me down. "I wasn't expecting to meet you until the meeting! What are you doing here?" I smiled up at the man, no longer hiding the excitement I felt when I first put two and two together (more like Dea reminded me).

"So it's true; you did hack into Batman's computer." It wasn't a question, and I cold tell he felt puzzled by my reaction to his whole being there. For some reason I didn't feel as bad with him there as I did with Bruce. Maybe it was his warm aura. Maybe I simply cherished Bruce's opinion more.

"Not really 'hacked'. You see what had happened was I asked Tim who Batgirl was and he said she'd kill him so I asked if I figured it out would he be okay and then he said I could try but he didn't think I could so I bet that I could and I even raised the stakes by saying I could figure out your identities too by using the batcomputer and I did, just by figuring out the password!" I sucked in a much needed gasp of air and smiled dizzily at the confused looking alien.

"So you hacked into the most secure computer on Earth just to impress a twelve year old and out of mild curiosity?" He asked in an unbelieving tone. I was surprised he could keep up with my ramblings,but then again he was a reporter.

"Yep, pretty much. I know, I'm an idiot..." I fell back onto the sofa and waited for his reaction. When he just stood there contemplating what I said, I got up and poked him. "Supes? Big Blue? Clarkey? You in there?" I called every nickname I could think of and wave my hand in front of his face. He cracked a smile and raised a curious brow at me.

"You know, you just might have the makings of a reporter."

"I think I'll stick to police/ waitress/ vigilante-ing instead." I laughed. I had a feeling Clark and I were going to get along just fine.

* * *

Clark had to go home for Metropolis, but Superman (*wink*) promised to stop by the Manor and watch the ritual.

It was the night of the full-moon, and it seemed I had and audience. Standing around a small pond on Bruce's property in the full light of the moon, I was beginning to feel anxious. Supes smiled at me and nodded me forward; it was nice to have a friend. Tim, Dick and Barbara (Batgirl) were clustered around Bruce; they each seemed as nervous as I was. I didn't know what exactly would happen when I activated the spell. I looked to my sisters for comfort. Ace smiled warmly and rolled her eyes at Gwen playfully. I laughed lightly at the gesture as Gwen stuck her tongue out at the younger girl and scooted closer to Wally. Alfred was the last member of our group, and I counted him on the 'I trust her' team.

"Okay, here goes nothing." I stepped into the middle of the small pond and watched as the others fanned out around me. "Moon, Moon. High in the sky. Sail above the clouds, and cry upon the stars. Heaven and the land should remain forever your domain. Love is fleeting but loss eternal." I raised my hands to the sky as the words left my lips. I could feel Dea singing with me, adding magic to my words. "Bring me the Dragon, make her a goddess. Goddess, the battle to rule the world without end. On one occasion in the life of a human soul, ever penned in the contest." The moon's reflection on the water began to glow brighter than before, and that light seemed to almost envelope me. "The sword, companion of men and a dragon. Standeth forever in the darkness, shall be One. Minds of many, it is not the same thing. Converted the darkness to the light, to the battle forever. Dance in the blood of the Moon." I had begun to glow as I absorbed the moonlight, taking it in as if I was a lunar powered 'solar' panel.

"Woah..." I heard someone gasp as the light seemed to come from within my skin. On my final words I had transformed into my hybrid form, and every part of my surface had either a silver or white hue.

"Luna, Luna. Caeli gratia. Navigaturo in nubibus, et clamabit super sidera. Caelum et terra remaneat in perpetuum vestri domain. Amor est fluxa sed aeterna est damno." The light from my wings began to glow so brightly the outshined the moon herself. "Afferte mihi Draco, fac deam. Dea, ut præesset bellum saecula saeculorum. Semel in vita humana, praesaepibus sempiternum in contentione." The moon grew dark as I fully absorbed her magical light, almost making it seem as if I had become the moon on Earth. "Gladium, socia hominum et draconi. Unum in aeternum manet ténebris. Multorum animos, non est idem. Convertimini tenebris ad lucem, pugnaturus in aeternum. Ultricies luna in sanguinem." With my final words I returned to my human form and the moon began to shine once more. The ritual was complete.

"So... did it work or was that just a fancy light show?" Dick chuckled nervously and took a step away from Barbara. I take it something happened while they were on patrol.

"It worked!" I fist pumped with excitement... and a plume of white fire shout out of my hand. "Oops... That's new." I rubbed my neck in embarrassment. How could I not have control of my own power? Gwen face palm; Barbara, Ace and Wally rolled their eyes; Clark, Tim, Dick and Alfred chuckled; and Bruce just raised his brow. "So... don't we have a meeting to get to?"

"Well, I suppose we can test the limits of your abilities after you meet the others." Clark laughed lightly and clicked the com in his ear. Everyone was already in costume, except me and Alfred (since he doesn't have a costume).

"Dance in the blood of the moon, Dea!" I called and transformed into my newly powered hybrid form. My skin was still lightly glowing and I could feel the light tickle of the pure energy flowing within me.

"Beam us up, J'onn." Clark waved me over to him and Bruce so we could all be beamed up together.


	12. Justice with the League

**A/N: Sorry if the last chappy felt a little rushed or confusing in anyway... but I hoped you enjoyed it none the less! And for those readers who think my story is going by to fast I would like to say 1) thanks for your honesty and 2) I dont mention time frames when I skip, and that's so you can add your own. It could be a week, a day, or even just an hour. The story can go by as fast as you want it. I'm sorry for not making that clear from the beginning. Thank you for reading! -Lilliy**

**PS. I've also started a small story that is a side line of Gwen x Wally to give more understanding and such... if enough people like it I will find a way to combine them (Which shouldn't be too hard considering how I wrote it...)**

**PPS. This chappy is a little rough and Aris is a little grumpy near the end and you can blame that on me because my easily irritated mood seems to have been portraid in her... but to make up for it this chappy is roughly 5,200 words not including this super long A/N which I apologize for... READ ON!**

* * *

**Chapter eleven: Justice with the League**

The energy beam tickled (much like my own new flow of power) as we were teleported up onto the Watchtower. I was amazed by the sight before me! I had always imagined being up in space as a child, but the view was truly spectacular!

"Go ahead." Clark laughed when I looked up at him with pleading eyes before dashing over to a window to get a better view. I was beginning to see him as a big brotherly figure.

"It's so beautiful!" I gushed. I was a little surprised when Bruce came up behind me. I spun around to face him, but his view was focused out the window. He seemed uneasy about something. "Batman? What is it?" I used his hero name since he was in costume. The air was tense, but not as cold as before.

"I spoke to Robin, and Superman. I also watched the cave's surveillance footage from that night..." He paused and sighed softly. "It seems I was a bit quick to judge-"

"No." I cut him off, also catching him in surprise by this act. "You were in the right. I have a bad habit of acting without thinking, but I always except the consequences of my actions." I could feel Dea shaking her head at me in exasperation. "I left before you could finish because I was afraid of what you were going to say, and because I knew you were right. I'm sorry, I truly had no ill intentions. If I did, well you know what would happen."

"..." Bruce simply stared at me for a moment, as if stunned by my words. Is it really so hard to believe someone can own up to their mistakes? Well, I guess living in Gotham can give you trust issues.

"Just tell me you don't hate me." I could feel the worry down to my bones, and yet again Dea told me I was overreacting. Bruce's lips parted, then snapped shut. I was quickly drawn into his arms and held tightly. The roughness of his costume didn't phase me; I was simply glad to be back in his arms again.

"I could never hate you. I was so angry because I was in shock. I'll never hate you..." he murmured into my hair. I felt sweet relief wash over me, and a single tear of joy snaked it's way down my cheek. The strangest thing; it was a normal tear. It seems only tears of pain are made of blood.

"As happy as I am to hear that, I think we've kept the others waiting long enough." I placed a light kiss on his lips and turned to follow Supes to the interrogation room. Though, I didn't release Bruce's hand. I heard a few whispers as I kept Bruce's hand clasped firmly in my own, but I paid them no mind. I was beyond pleased and I didn't really care about the details. Bruce and I had made up and that was all that mattered! "It'll be nice yo meet your friends, Bats. And I can't wait to test out my new powers!" I bounced as I walked, and Bruce didn't seem to mind the view one bit. If anything he seemed amused.

"Here we are. Now, it might get a little overwhelming, but just be honest and everything will work out." Supes opened the door for me and followed me and Bats. Everyone was seated around a table, and I took the empty seat between Bats and Supes. (I had begun to call them by their hero names when they were in costume.) "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Well, since I'm sure you've all heard by now that I know who you are. I suppose it's only fair you know who I am as well." I smiled sweetly against the uncomfortable looks I was receiving. "I am Arisentia Tempura, new Vessel of Draconi Dea." I was tempted to make a mock bow, but I decided against it. I spotted J'onn trying to conceal a smile and I realized he was reading my mind.

"Indeed he is. I'm disappointed you didn't sense him. Hello J'onn Jonnz. I am Draconi Dea, Goddess of the Dragons. I am pleased to be finally meeting one of your world." Dea's voice was strong and resounded almost painfully inside my head. J'onn seemed rather surprised with the unfamiliar voice in our heads.

"Ow, Dea. Not so loud. I may not be a telepath, J'onn, but she is."

"No, I can simply speak directly into someone's mind and hear their immediate thoughts. You do realize you don't always have to speak aloud when you speak to me, right?" It seemed everyone could hear her voice. Have an ancient egoistic voice in your head? Join the club.

"Okay... then can I assume everyone can hear you right now?" I sighed in an exasperated manner. I think she likes making me look stupid.

"Yes... and I don't have to make you look stupid, you do that on your own." I could hear the bells tinkling that symbolized her laughter. I growled lightly but otherwise ignored her comment.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to know?" I resigned myself to endure her dry sense of humor, not that mine was any better. Clark chuckled lightly before waving J'onn to continue the interview.

"Very well, I would like to begin with a general wind sweep." J'onn led me over across the room to two chairs facing one another.

"Fine with me, I have nothing to hide. You guys can ask question while he does this, right? It would make it easier..." I followed the green hued man and sat across from him. I was a bit nervous to have someone poking around in my head, especially a man. I didn't exactly have the best record with men.

"Relax. I shall not pry into your _private _life." J'onn seemed to be catching onto my train of thought and I instantly relaxed. I believed him; looking into his yes I knew he spoke the truth and meant no harm. I sighed softly, closing my eyes I let my mind drift to where ever J'onn wished to guide it.

"Where are you from?" Supes was the first one to ask a question. I suppose he thought it harmless, but in an instant I felt the memories of my mother and father resurface. I winced at the particularly painful ones, then I remembered to answer.

"The south. Mississippi, Louisiana, The Gulf." My answers were broken, as my mind was drifting off into the pain. I felt a sort of sympathy, and as if I was being held.

"J'onn?" Diana called, her voice an echo throughout my abyss. It was J'onn who was hugging me. I straightened my back as much as I could and held the foreign man much like a child. I patted his back to show him it was alright. I suppose he was attempting to comfort me, but as he dug deeper he seemed to be swallowed by the emptiness in my heart. I didn't shelter pain or suffering in my heart, nor anger or anguish. I discarded such negative emotions long ago. However, there was still a vast emptiness left behind by those dark emotions. I held love in my heart, but it became a shelter, a haven throughout the darkness. I felt myself being pulled deeper into my own psyche, and I was comforted to feel J'onn there with me. I know the others had continued on with their questions, and I felt myself answer, but it was as if my body was on autopilot while my mind wandered. I had recalled having done something similar with my father.

There was a flash of light and we had gone deeper than ever before. I was seeing a part of my heart I never knew existed, a part of me I had never known about. A marble Temple of silver and pearl was erected around me. White opals gleamed in the magnificent light caused by an orb in the sky that oddly resembled the moon.

"What is this place?" I asked, breathless at the sheer beauty I was beholding. It was how I had always imagined Heaven to look, only smaller and instead of clouds there were brilliant stars; everywhere.

"This is amazing. I had never known beings other than Martians to create such places inside themselves. And for one so young to create a place so pure without even knowing about it is truly incredible." J'onn spread his arms as if he was home and greeting a greatly missed family.

"I still don't understand. What is this place?" I looked down to find myself still in my goddess attire, which was odd since when I normally picture myself in my mind I'm wearing something more modern.

"This is your own personal Heaven. This is your most perfect place. I wonder... since this was created by your subconscious, maybe we shall get a glimpse of your inner most desires?" J'onn took the lead and began navigating throughout the structure as if he'd been there before. Not really understanding what was going on, I simply followed.

We came to a courtyard, and what I saw brought tears to my eyes. It was the most beautiful scene I could have imagined. J'onn turned to me with a soft smile and lead me away from the perfect dream. He lead me all the way back to the Temple's front steps before he turned to me again.

"J'onn... what does this mean?" He placed a kind hand on my shoulder and I could see just the ghost of a smile grace his lips.

"It means you are just as pure as you claim to be. I will arrange everything with the League, but for now I think it is time we return to reality."

* * *

I awoke in the sick-bay, not sure exactly what I was doing there. The last thing I remembered was... I sighed with a content smile on my face. That beautiful scene, I just couldn't seem to get it out of my head. I laid back and tried to observe my surroundings. Though I was still half asleep I could tell it was late, r at least that no one was passing by my room. The light was turned down, but I didn't mind since it would've burned my eyes otherwise. I turned my head to see a dark figure dozing softly in the chair next to my bed. I smiled softly to myself and slowly rose to a sitting position. I swiftly swung my feet over the edge of the bed and was standing in front of him. I gently traced the line of his jaw with my finger tips and watched his eyes snap open.

"Ar-" I cut him off by gently placing my lips to his.

"If you were so tired why didn't you join me on the bed? There's plenty of room." I whispered, unsure of my voice since my throat felt dry.

"Aris... what are you?" I grabbed Bruce's hand and pulled him over to the bed with me. I made him lay down and I cuddled up next to him. "So, you passed out with a smile on your face... what happened to you and J'onn in that pretty little head of yours?" Bruce laid on his back and I was snuggled up in the crook of his arm, lightly tracing the patterns of his suit.

"Pretty... that's not a word I ever expected to hear you say. Can I assume that means you were worried?" I giggled softly and replayed the scene in my mind. It was my perfect heaven, and it seemed J'onn was going to help me make it come true.

"My question first." Bruce gave me a sharp look from the corner of his eye to let me know he wasn't playing. I cuddled into him as close as I could, and sighed comfortably.

"There is a place inside me... J'onn said I'm the first non-martian he's ever met to have one." I allowed my eyes to drift closed and I felt a peace in my heart as the image once again came to my mind. The scene itself was absolutely beautiful. I placed his hand between mine and narrated as the scene unfolded. "Inside the middle courtyard of a sacred temple, completely surrounded by hues of white and silver, was a glorious fountain that seemed to flow of moonlight. A family laughed, danced, and played in the lush green grass and warm sunlight."

I could feel he was getting the picture, just not as clearly as I was. I figured it must've been because I was tired. "I see another me; she rests in the arms of the man she loves, while holding a young new-born. A six year old and four year old play happily with a kryptonian dog and his master. Three 'birds' joke around and play with each other as the fourth splashes in the fountain. Three young bats, one who was also an oracle, chat and laugh together with the happiest of smiles. An alien and a clone stick close to their mentor and, in conclusion, his dog and the children. A green pair smile nearby and observe the scene, as if they were home."

I sighed in peace and laid back in his arms; I was perfectly content. Releasing his hand took little effort, since I could no longer sustain the image. I looked deep into Bruce's eyes as he opened them, and found wonder.

"So this is your heaven?" He asked in a hushed voice, almost disbelieving. I nodded softly and relaxed against him. He was just so damn comfy!

"J'onn says that it is proof of my pure heart. My deepest desire is to live happily with my family." I felt Bruce stiffen, and he sat up abruptly. I sat up slowly behind him, and watched as he slouched forward. "B-"

"Don't." A single word sent a frightening chill throughout my body. His voice was distant, cold.

"Please," I began. My tone was as pleading as my words. "I don't expect anything from you. I know you. I know how you are. I'm a woman, of course I want a family, but I am content to wait as long as I need too." I gently placed a hand on his shoulder blade. He tensed beneath my touch and I nearly cried.

"A- Dragon. If you know me then you also know there is a likely chance you will never get to see this dream come true. At least not with me." Typical Bruce. He won't admit to it, but I was beginning to think he feared the thought of a long term relationship. I sighed and placed my forehead against his back for a moment. With effort, I pulled away and was instantly by the door. I turned to look at him over my shoulder.

"You are the only one I want. I would rather be barren than be with anyone else." I spun on a bare heel, my bangles jangling in the process, and left Bruce alone to contemplate what I had said.

"Am I intruding?" J'onn placed a hand on my shoulder once I made it halfway down the hall. I was defiantly surprised to see him, but not alarmed. I had expected Clark to be the one to retrieve me.

"Is it time to evaluate my powers?" I felt the light pressure and slight discomfort that came with someone probing my mind. I wasn't really worried. I trusted J'onn, and I knew that he wouldn't discuss my personal problems with anyone. Though if he talked to Clark it was OK.

"So I am trusted? And Superman is as well?" J'onn offered a small smile by way of thanks and began to lead me down the hall towards the training room.

"I trust Flash too, but I prefer not to have my soon to be little brother's nose all in my business." I laughed good naturedly and banished the darkness that was beginning to cloud my heart. I took a calming, cleansing breath, and cleared my mind completely. My heart began to feel lighter, cleansed, and I felt the relief I always did from Dea. It had been a long while since I had cleansed my heart, but I hadn't had need too. Love replaced the darkness long ago.

"So that is how you remain pure. But what happens to the negative energy?" J'onn looked over at me with curiosity in his alien eyes.

"Energy cannot be destroyed. It can be transformed, however. I can transform negative energy into neutral energy." I touched his shoulder lightly and sought out any darkness in his heart. The only darkness I found was mourning and guilt. Poor soul. I quickly turned the mourning into acceptance and the guilt into drive. Similar emotions that are neutral in standing.

"Incredible. I feel as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Yet there is a faint 'nothing' where the pain once was." J'onn inquired in a robe that was more of a statement.

"Yes. You will have to fill that void on your own, it shouldn't be too hard. Just think of someone or something you love and wish to protect." I smiled almost sadly as we approached the door to the training room.

"Who?" J'onn asked in an almost exasperated manner. He was an orphan of a world gone, much like Clark.

"What about your niece? Your friends? Isn't the League your family now?" I rubber his arm in a comforting manner and made to open the door. His hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Yes. Thank you. Would it be rash of me to wish to consider you family as well?" J'onn smiled ever so slightly and released his grip on my shoulder. I beamed at him.

"Just call me 'Sis'." I laughed and opened the door to find the other founding members. Clark had a smirk on his face that I was tempted to swat off, but I just smiled back in reply. GL and Diana stood off towards a corner, clearly unhappy with my being there, but with no reason as to argue. Wally and Clark waved us over to join them, and I wasn't really surprised to not find Bruce among them. J'onn knew why.

"I suppose it's about time we get started." Clark ruffles my hair like a little kid and I swatted him in the chest, HARD. He 'oof'-ed and looked at me in surprise. "That actually hurt a little."

"I am a dragon, Blue. You know, a creature of magic? I'm just as strong as you are, though not as fast." It was my turn to smirk and I did just that.

"That wasn't very nice." Dea chided in my mind. 'Says the one who likes to toy with me.' I thought back mentally, though I couldn't suppress a roll of my eyes. J'onn chuckled, having been spying. "I'm a lot older than you, so I demand to be treated with respect!" Dea growled. 'Earn it.' I snapped back and began contemplating my powers. What really was the extent of my abilities? "Try imitating that old show you uses to watch. The one with the element benders." Dea propped, her voice softer now.

I took on a fire-bending pose from the show she spoke of; Avatar: The last Airbender. I raises my arms up in the familiar stance that had always reminded me of a blend of Chinese Kenpo and Moi Tai Boxing. I felt a warmth in my core and I somehow knew that was where my fire was. I shot out a few experimental plumes and attempted a fire-whip, but ended up landing on my ass.

"This is going to take more practice than I thought."

* * *

I sighed and knocked on the door to the Wayne manor, not for the first time either. I was feeling rather uneasy at the moment, and I was only vaguely sure why. Bruce hadn't spoken to me since the incident in the sick-bay, and the suspense was killing me. I had been at the station working on another stack of cold cases when I got a call from Barbara asking me to come over quick. She said it was urgent, so there I was feeling incredibly awkward standing in front of my unsure boyfriend's door hoping he wouldn't be the one to answer the door.I knocked again just as the door swung open to reveal a very flustered Barbara.

"What's wrong?" My instincts kicked into high gear at the almost panicked look on the young woman's face.

"We have a problem... Come with me!" The smaller red-head yanked me inside by my wrist and dragged me down to the batcave. I was met with a lot of shouting and quite a bit of fighting. Dick and Tim looked to be beating the daylights out of another young man, whom I couldn't recognize because of all the commotion. Barbara had appeared next to two younger girls and I was left to stare at the smallest of all the children whom seemed to be grinning smugly from behind a giant penny. Bruce was nowhere is sight, Alfred seemed to just about have lost his patience (and for anyone who knows Alfred that is a very scary sight), and I was beyond bewilder about what to do. I took three calming breaths as Master had taught me, and...

"SILENCE!" I roared, releasing just a hint of my dragon power in my voice. Everyone froze, including Alfred who looked rather impressed. "Line up! Single file! Oldest to youngest!" My order was immediately followed and I forced myself to calm. Using the same cleansing breaths as I had millions of times before, I was able to purge my heart once more.

Once my head was clear I studied the children before me... and there were a lot of kids I didn't recognize. "It's the rest of the Batclan." Dea helpfully supplied in my head. It still felt strange how she could do that.

"Okay. Let's do roll call, shall we? I'll point to you and call out your name. If I don't know your name then you will be the one to call it out. Once that's settled you better be prepared to explain what's going on." I started with the oldest, Dick. "Dick Grayson. Barbara Gordon. ...?"

"Jason Todd." Said a boy who could suspiciously pass for Dick's younger brother. Where Dick was practically a man (though I hate to think of him as anything other than a kid), Jason appeared to be in his late teens. I nodded and pointed to the girl next to him who looked about the same age.

"Cassandra Cain." The girl had a bit of an edge to her, but I generally didn't sense evil from her. She reminded me of how I imagined Ace was once. She also had dark hair like the boys.

"Timothy Drake..." I hugged the smaller boy to my chest, then moved further down the line. There was another girl, just about his age. I pointed to her and when she didn't reply I poked her in the forehead.

"Stephanie Brown! Sorry..." She began to mumble and look away. I raised my brow at her but moved onto the next and last in line. The boy was the smallest by far, but he was also the cutest!

"Damion Wayne." He grunted and glared at Jason. I snapped at him (literally) and brought his face to look at me.

"Look, Damion. I don't care how cute you are or who's son you are. Don't glare at someone without a good reason." He was literally boob height and I felt a bit odd being tall for once. I heard several chuckles, and someone got elbowed by Tim. "Alright. Now you all will explain to me why you were fighting. I have an idea it has something to do with the return of Red Hood, Black Bat, Batgirl, and Robin." I rattled off the new arrivals codenames as Dea supplied them to me. She really did come in handy when she wanted too.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance, Miss Aris." Alfred stepped forward, having regained his composure. I waved him on and sent the kids a 'don't even think about it' look. The old British man cleared his throat and eyed each 'child' as he spoke. "Master Todd had accompanied Young Master Wayne upon his return to the Manor, and Masters Grayson and Drake didn't take too well to the surprise, or Master Todd's attitude for that matter." I could see a faint smug grin on Damion's face, as if he knew what would happen. I reached over and flick each boy soundly in the head, being mindful of my strength.

"Seriously?! Do I have to put you in time out or something? Because you're acting like four year olds!" I sighed heavily and began to rub my temple. "Girls, you're free to go. It was nice meeting you, Cassandra, Stephanie." I wavd the girls away as I waited for a response from one of the boys.

"Who the Hell do you think you are giving orders?" Jason growled and Damion used the distraction to hide behind the dinosaur.

"A trusted adult who just so happens to be a trusted friend of the Wayne family. Now, would you like to tell Bruce I caught you all fighting in the Batcave? Or would you simply agree to drop it before I am force to enact punishment?" I knew I was stretching it since Bruce and I had yet to make up, but the threat was real. Tim stared up at me with wide eyes.

"What kind of punishment?" The poor boy seemed scared. Gwen must've told him about our punishments back at the Temple.

"I'm sure I can think of something... I know Alfred would most-likely enjoy a week off work. It would be amusing to see you boys pick up the slack." I smirked evilly, just to frighten them. It seemed to work considering the fact that I saw shivers. I let my eyes bounce around the room to find Damion. At the time Dea had lent me her heat-seeking vision, and I spotted him in his new hiding place.

"Aris?" I turned to Jason as he called my name. I raised my brow and then poked his. "Isn't Bruce dating someone named Aris?" Ahh, so that's what he wanted.

"Yep, but... things seem to have gotten a bit awkward at present." I laughed awkwardly and rubbed at the back of my neck. It really wasn't something I wanted to discuss with kids.

"What happened? Did you refuse to give your virginity to him?" Jason laughed and had that sick grin on his face. Damn kid reminded me of someone I once knew; someone who was sick in the head. Dick blushed and tactfully avoided eye contact. Alfred cleared his throat, and I could've sworn I heard Damion chuckle. I promptly smacked Jason on the back of the head.

"So what if I'm a virgin? And no that's not what happened! He got cold feet about something that I told him doesn't even matter. So next time you want to fuck with someone get your facts straight. Or I'll smack you twice as hard!" I growled defensively and yanked him down to my level by his ear. Damn boys, why did they have to be so tall?

"So you are a virgin?" Jason busted out laughing and sent me a dark grin. "How old are you anyway?" He just couldn't stop laughing. I sighed and released his ear, realizing that tact wasn't working. I hate people who bully others.

"Yes I am. I'm a fucking Dragon. We can only have one mate, so of course I would save myself for him. And I'm 23, you ass." I had to force myself not to growl at the poor kid. Recalling the incident that had turned him into the Red Hood helped to increase my sympathy, but that kid had turned into such an ass.

"Isn't Bruce a little old for you then?" Jason looked at me, almost horrified. At least I knew he was an honest individual. I sighed and tried to think of a way to explain it to him.

"Like I said, I'm a dragon. Age doesn't matter. I imprinted on Bruce the moment I began to fall for him, so I'm incapable of falling in love with another. If he'll except me, we're mates." My voice softened as I spoke. I always understood my situation, but speaking it just made it seem more real. In truth I was scared of being rejected.

"Wow." I felt five pairs of eyes on me, and I'm pretty sure the girls were still listening in. Slowly I began to feel boxed in and my eyes started darting towards the escapes. I've never liked being cornered. I find whenever I feel cornered I am very capable of fighting for my freedom.

"Why would Bruce reject you?" Dick asked in a soft tone, being mindful of my being uncomfortable. Bless that boy's heart. I'm sure Jason could be just as kind (in his own way) if he would just lighten up.

"He found out that I eventually want kids...and that's why he's acting weird... Has anyone seen Ace?" I knew Gwen was supposed to be with Wally, and the fact I didn't think of my sisters sooner bothered me. Was I becoming selfish?

"She went with Bruce to a meeting. The League is supposedly determining whether she's allowed to join as your side kick... considering her background and all." Tim piped up. I raised my brow at his instantaneous response and wondered if he had been keeping tabs on her, or if he was excited for her to get back. Either way, I hugged Tim lightly and ruffled his hair.

"Okay then. Alfred, would you like some help with dinner?" I smiled charmingly at the older man as I used Tim as a Teddy bear. Dick chuckled and ruffled Tim's hair again, causing the boy to attempt to attack him. But that would involve escaping me and I wasn't ready to let go yet.


	13. Walls Have Ears

**A/N: Oh My Goddess! I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner but I had the WORST case of writer's block. I hope this makes up for it! I'll try to never take so long again. I'm SSSOOOORRRRRYYYYYY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter twelve: Walls have ears**

"Soooooooo... what are yah doing?" I leaned over Clark's shoulder as he sat at my dinning room table. I figured he was writing another article or something, but I still wondered why he was at my house (not that I didn't enjoy the company).

"The League only agreed to allow Ace to join if she signed a magical contract. I'm writing it up now." Clark didn't even look up as he spoke. Reporters. I flopped down on my coach and began flipping through files from cold cases. It was nice that Gordon trusted me enough to bring them home to work on, and it still counted as me working!

"Ace isn't signing anything without my approval. I am her legal guardian." I flipped through an old murder case, poor soul got caught up in a gang war... or maybe not? I shot up into a sitting position and began connecting the points on my dry erase board. The gang war was used as a cover up!

"So you're going to control Ace?" Clark turned to me and took off his fake glasses. I think he wore them out of habit of being the 'nerdy reporter from Kansas'. We both knew he didn't need them.

"No. I'm protecting her from paranoid super 'heroes' who quite possibly could have her magically trapped in a situation that could have her killed." I threw a dictionary at his head and watched as it simply bounced to the floor. Talk about hard head. "When are the boys coming over?" I asked, letting him know we were dropping the subject.

"I'm still questioning your judgement to invite all the Robins and Superboy over for a 'sleepover'." Clark shook his head in amazement at what he thought was suicide. I tossled his hair as I headed into the kitchen for an iced mocha.

"The Dragon Temple is connected to an inter-dimensional space known as 'Castrum Deam'. Basically I have a house much bigger than this stuck in a pocket between realities. Time only passes while I'm there. Pretty cool, right?" I tossed him an iced mocha and finished tying up loose ends with my cold case.

"Then why don't you live there?" Clark came over to sit by me, and was promptly offended when I moved my files out of view. I trusted the man with my life, simply because I knew how pure his heart was, but I wanted my work to not become the League's.

"It's more like a vacation home to me. I actually lived there before coming to Gotham, but it always felt too empty. With the boys there it should be fun, and next weekend it'll be me and the girls!" I cheered gleefully and locked my files away in my new briefcase (it was one of those with the combinations on the sides!). Clark chuckled under his breath at my cheery disposition and leaned back, sinking into the couch. I swear the man was huge! He took up half the couch all by himself!

"So... how are things between you and Bruce?" I felt all the air leave me in a whoosh and I fell limp against the couch. It wasn't exactly my favorite topic at the moment. I sighed, figuring Clark deserved an answer.

"Bruce and I... I love the man but let's just say... he can be a bit cold." I couldn't find another way to describe it so I let my words hang in the air hoping he understood. Clark has these amazing big brother skills, because he wrapped an arm around my shoulders like I've seen done before, and held me in a light and loose embrace.

"Give him time; he's brooding. I'm sure it'll all work out in the end." Clark sighed at the thought of his best friend and left me smiling halfheartedly.

"If anyone else would have said that I would've decked them in the face out of irritation. I know you're right though. I mean, begin patient seems to have worked for you and Lois." I laughed lightly before resting my head on his shoulder similar to how I do to Gwen, except he's MUCH taller.

"I'll take that as a compliment?" Clark chuckled and raised his brow at me. I was really worn down from everything lately. I had to take double shifts at the pub to make up for my missing hours, and not to mention Gordon gave me a whole filing cabinet of cold cases to work on. Add some relationship drama and being a vigilante to the mix and you get a very tired Aris. I was really looking forward to my week off with the boys. It was going to be a chance to relax.

"You know I think of you as a brother right?" I asked just to clarify. I'm sure he knew, but I just wanted to be positive. Clark smiled down at me in a similar way to how he's look at Kara.

"And you're like a little sister to me. Bruce is my best friend; I don't think I could possibly find a better couple than you two." I rolled my eyes at his gushy comment but it really made me smile that he approved.

"You mean besides you and Lois, right? I would really like to meet her one of these days." I hinted and elbowed him in the ribs. I heard him make an 'oof' sound, and I wasn't sure if he was faking or not.

"It's strange how you make me feel so mortal. To be honest I find it a bit unnerving to know you could nullify my invulnerability." Clark shivered for a second. I raised my brow and tried to think of a way to turn it around.

"Doesn't that just mean I can get rid of any Kryptonite without any trouble?" I poke him in the side and try to make him feel better. I never realized he was so sensitive. He just smiled at me and messed up my hair again. I think it worked.

* * *

"So boys, what do you think?" I smiled nervously at the group before me as their gaze fell on my palace. Jason scuffed and Damion looked unimpressed, but the rest gave very honest reactions.

"Holy shit, Aris! This is your house?!" Dick grinned and slapped me on the back. I raised my brow at him. "It can rival the Manor!" He elaborated with a cheeky smile that had me grinning as well. It was nice to see someone thought I was cool.

"Can we go inside? I think Conner has slack-jaw..." Tim chuckled and pointed at the gaped mouth hybrid. It was really cool to know I wasn't the only hybrid in the JL's midist. I rolled my laughter filled eyes and lead the boys through the grand front gate. In truth my palace was a mid-style caught somewhere between European and Indian. It resembled both a Sultan's palace and a King's castle. The entire building was decorated in white and silver, with lavender and lilac growing all around.

The boys followed me into the room where we would be staying. It was in fact twice the size of Bruce's living room, and appeared almost bare, until I moved stuff. Two 80 inch LEDs, an Xbox 360, PS3, Wii, an entire wall full of games and movies, and a killer surround-sound was set up. I watching all the boys gape this time. Feeling pleased with myself I began to pull up the floor's Tami-styled mats to reveal a complete in floor bed. I felt awesome. It was a good thing I had them installed a few years back.

"So... would you guys prefer to go swimming, flying, sparring...or what? Maybe play games... or should we save that for later?" I had them set their bags against the opposite wall and began to lead them into my massively long hallway.

"Did you say flying?" Tim piped up from behind me. I turned to smile at them in a sneaky manner as I headed towards the courtyard swimming pool.

"Yep, but I can only take two at a time. I'm still working on my carrying capacity. I suppose the rest of you could swim while I fly the others..." I let my voice drift off and smirked at their faces.

"I want to!" Tim bounced over to me, clearly the bubbliest of the bunch. I was really pleased to see he was doing well after what the Joker had done to him. I didn't want him to turn out like Jason.

"I think I'll go for a swim. What about you Conner?" Dick began stripping down to his boxers and jumped into the thirteen foot pool.

"Dick! You can't just strip in front of a girl!" Conner's face was scarlet but he seemed otherwise unaffected. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. I know more about the male anatomy than you do. I am healer, Superboy." I messed up his hair similar to how Clark would do to mine. He grumbled and stripped down as well to join Dick in the pool. I had to hold back a laugh, but I let a smile shine through. Conner was more like Clark than he knew.

"So... who's going to ride with me?" Tim brought attention to our two 'bad boys'. Jason scuffed and began to strip down and jumped into the pool, narrowly missing Dick's head. I rolled my eyes but kept my smile in place. He was going to take time to come around, but I was sure I could win Damion over with a flight.

"Okay boys! Give me a little space to get ready and off we go!" I wandered over to the more open end of the courtyard and spun to face them all. "Dance in the blood of the moon, Dea!" I called out. My astounding transformation took over and seemed to stun the boys who hadn't seen it before. "Super Dracone!" I chanted and allowed the complete dragon takeover to transform my body as I had only done a few times before.

I felt my bones burn like liquid fire as they grew into the skeletal shape needed. Scales easily slid out from beneath my skin to take their proper places as I hunched over and fell onto all fours. My tail thickened and my wings grew to proportion. My face felt stretched as it became the snout of a dragon. I roared and shook my new scaly body. I admit, I'll never quite get used to the feeling of being a house-sized, reptilian, fire-breathing, mythical beast.

Now all the boys gaped and I flashed a toothy dragon grin. I allowed a snort of white flame to escape in an almost laugh as I watched the younger boys jump back. It truly was amusing to see the looks on their faces, but it also gave me a sense of pride to see the awe in their eyes. I suppose I never thought my power to be as awesome as it was.

"Okay... are you boys ready for Flight One?" I joked and lay on my belly. With my tail wrapped around my body and my legs hunched in a very catlike position I was rather easy to climb. With bright eyes and a look of sheer excitement, Tim scrambled up my back to sit on the hunch of my powerful shoulders. He seemed so small as I turned my long neck to look at him. My immense head alone was half the size of him!

"So... is this your true form?" Damion asked cautiously as he climbed on behind Tim. I adjusted my shoulders and the joints on my wings to where they would both fit comfortably with no worry of sliding off. My chest rumbled with a silent laugh at Damion's question.

"I am a hybrid; a human possessed by the power spirit of the Dragon Goddess. My true form is supposed to be my hybrid form, but I tend to think of it as my human form. I was human first after all." I tried to explain as I turned away from the pool and sat back on my haunches.

"So, where are we going?" Tim cut in and I felt he pat the palm-sized scales along the side of my neck. It was a rather pleasing feeling and I gave off a bit of a purr.

"Well that's up to you two. For now I am simply the driver, you guys have the 'map' so to speak." My dragon laugh caused me to rumble again and I know the boys could feel it as they were one my back. "So, the real question is this; where do you want to go?"

"Um... I hear England is nice this time of year...?" Tim seemed rather unsure of his self, but I figured why not. "What about you, Damion?" Tim seemed to lean on the younger boy for advice.

"I was thinking Japan..." Damion's voice was soft. I got the feeling he didn't like me very much, but I was going to change that. I let out a soft purr at the thought of visiting one of my favorite places.

"Maybe we can spook the locals... and grab some food while we're at it." I got the feeling they weren't very comfortable with my voice being directly in their head. "I can only hear your thoughts if you think them TO me. Seriously guys?" I gave a gentle dragon laugh and prepared for take off. "Hang on!" I launched us into the air with my immensely strong hind legs. We were soaring in a manner of seconds.

"First London, then Tokyo! Our mini world tour begins!" Tim fist pumps and nearly slides back. I laugh at this and conjure up a portal to transport us to England. I'll admit, it was my first time to London and I wasn't as excited as I should've been. In fact most of my attention, if not all, was divided between flying and making sure the boys were having fun. I did perch atop the Big Ben though. I may or may not have drawn images in the sky with my white flames while I sat on the giant clocktower.

"I'm in the mood for sushi..." Damion hinted he was ready to move onto his destination.

"Alright, but you boys have to hang on tight... and maybe hold your breath because this will be fast!" I gave a quick warning before launching into the sky once more and then using my super-dragon speed to 'flash' over to Japan. I paused on top of some really tall building I didn't recognize.

"Was that teleportation, or another portal, or did you really just zoom us here?! I mean, that was so fast we might've left Superman in the dust!" Tim piped and I saw Damion give me an approving nod. I think he was finally warming up to me. He even had the cutest little half smile.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll have to race one of these days. The only way I would ever win is if we were flying." I brought the boys around and allowed them to try different foods and we even snuck up on a group of people in some kind of park. I am such a terrible influence. I landed to rest on top of what I thought was a school, but being that it was closed due to it being about one in the morning I wasn't too sure.

" あなたは何ですか？" I turned to see a small boy about Damion's age.

"What did he say?" Asked said Robin.

"He asked what I am. 私はドラゴンの女神です." (I am the Dragon Goddess.) I told the small Asian boy. I found myself wondering what he was doing on top of a school in the middle of the night, and I think Tim was wondering the same thing. It wasn't every day you took a field trip to a foreign country on a dragon's back. With that though in mind I attempted to shield my boys from view.

" あなたが日本語を話す？" (You speak Japanese?) The boy asked, clearly bewilder. I had to hold back a fierce laugh at the look on his face, but I decided to play the mature one... Which was impossible so I let Dea take over. She needed some free reign anyway.

" 人間の子供はい。私は他のすべての地上の言語と一緒に日本語を話す。私は女神です。" ( Yes Human child. I speak Japanese along with every other earthly language. I am a goddess.) Damn, I forgot what a pain in the ass Dea could be. She sounded like a bitch. 'I can hear that you know.' She mocked. 'Then stop being such a bitch.' I challenged.

" 女神！私は鏡哲也です。私を傷つけないでください！" ( Goddess! I am Kagami Tetsuya. Please do not hurt me!) He cried out. I imagine he had grown up hearing bands stories of vengeful gods and evil dragons. I nuzzled him from his submissive pose and gently rubbed my snout against his hand.

" 私は人間を傷つけることはありません。私はそれらを保護します。私は、哲あなたを傷つけることはありません。" ( I do not hurt Humans. I protect them. I will not hurt you, Tetsu.) I pitied the poor boy and felt a need to comfort him, but I knew it was about time I brought my own boys home. " それは私が家に戻った時です。祝福された人生、徹を持っている。" ( It is time I returned home. Have a blessed life, Tetsu.) I dipped my head to the boy and prepared for lift off.

" 、祝福されたドラゴンの女王ありがとうございます。" ( Thank you, blessed Dragon Queen.) I felt my heart warm at that and I let losses a small plume of white flame. Tetsu stood mesmerized. Dea chuckled in the back of my head as I bounded off to bring my sleepy boys home. Who knew new things could make someone so tired? Damion fell asleep and Tim slid him into his lap to get a better hold. I figured it was safest if I just used a portal to transport back... and that was the only way back in anyway.

* * *

Well, I took the older boys around where ever they wanted as well. But my mind was on that Japanese kid. He seemed to fear me so much. I think it was about time to make a public appearance. Maybe I could save Clark's ass then introduce myself to the populous of Metropolis.

Well, I think the boys had a blast. Jason ended up calling me 'The Bitch', but I think it was meant as a compliment. Damion no longer glared at me or anything. I think he was beginning to get jealous of Tim because he kept trying to get my attention and approval. He really is such a cute boy.

Conner ended up treating me like the best big sister in the world. I think that was partly because of Clark, but oh well. I've come to love all the boys, and Dick seems set on reminding me often of how much I love him. He's always saying,"You know you love me!" Funny thing is I used to do the same thing.

I was too busy reminiscing about the weekend to actually pay attention to the giggly Gwen on my couch.

"So next weekend is us girls! You, me, Ace, Barbs, Cassie, Steph, and Supergirl right?!" She was way too excited. I collapsed on my bed and gave her a half wave. I couldn't understand how she had so much energy...but then again I was worn out from the boys.

"You know what I would love right now?" I rolled over and found my head now had a comfortable pillow named Ace. She ran her fingers through my hair slowly untangling the knots. I loved it when she did that. I gave off an almost purr and snuggled in closer. I heard her giggle slightly and continue her motions.

"What you would love is for your boyfriend to stop being an ass... but right now I think you'll settle for an iced mocha." Gwen chimed as she brought me my desired drink. I couldn't help the pang I felt when she mentioned Bruce. Goddess, it had been too long since I had seen him.

"Why would you bring him up, Gwen?" Ace sent her older sister a small glare. She knew how I felt. Of course she did, she in my head all the time. But that was alright because she always defended me and took up for me, because she knows why I do the things I do.

"Because I think instead of waiting for him to quit brooding she needs to step up and make things clear." Shit. Gwen was right. I hate it when she's right. It meant I was going to have to do something I didn't want too. I groaned and sat up so I could take a sip of my ice cold beverage.

"Dammit. I hate when you're right." I swung my legs out of bed and grabbed my jacket and keys as I headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Gwen called after me. I thought I heard Ace sigh before I cast them both a 'duh' look.

"No time like the present, right?" Just as I stepped outside I spotted Clark's car pulling up the curb. "Clark! Conner!" I waved to the Kent brothers and dashed down the stairs to jump into a hug. Clark caught me easily but still managed to make an 'oaf' sound. I chuckled and brought Conner into the hug. The smaller of the two gave me a shy smile while the larger gave me a face splitting grin.

"Aris! I was just about to head over to Bruce's when I figured we were all overdue for a lunch." Clark pulled me into his side and kept his arm hanging loosely on my shoulders. I ruffled Conner's hair, reaching up to do so.

"You know I would love that, but Bruce and I are still at a stand still. I was just about to head over and confront him..." I let my words linger in the air for a moment. Then it clicked. "Wait! You were listening in weren't you?! Clark what have I told you about respecting peoples privacy?!" I swatted the Kryptonian, HARD.

"I'm sorry! You know I worry. Bruce can be hardheaded and he doesn't exactly have a good sense of time. I just don't want you to get hurt." Clark sighed and held me just a little tighter. Conner stared at the whole ordeal with his jaw practically hitting the floor. I knew he still wasn't used to the way I got away with treating Clark. It was kind of funny the way I treated Superman as a brother.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't worry. I love him, and all I want is for him to be happy. Nothing is worth more to me than his happiness. So I guess the world is lucky he's such an amazing person." I was too distracted to have heard the vehicle pull up behind me, or to even hear someone approach. So imagine my reaction when a smooth and deep voice asked,

"So who's so amazing?" I spun around to see Bruce all dressed up in slim black slacks and a neat baby blue button up. I controlled the blush that threatened to stain my face as a ploy came to my mind.

"Well, he's about this tall," I held up my hand to indicate the correct height. "He has black hair and the darkest eyes. He's quite a ladies man, but he tries not to be a player unless it's for his image." I felt a smile tug at my lips but I only allowed a smirk. Clark chuckled and I could see Conner was having difficulties not laughing.

"And what's so great about this guy?" Bruce played along with a half smile dawning his face. I tapped my cheek for a moment, pretending to think.

"Well, he has this amazing sense of justice, he really cares about the people close to him, and I know he would die fighting for what he believes in. Now, don't get me wrong, he has his faults too." I watched Bruce narrow his coal black eyes slightly. Clark gave my shoulder a firm squeeze, telling me to continue.

"Oh really?" My dark eyed lover prompted.

"Yep! He's stubborn and thickheaded. He doesn't listen to reason and he believes he's always right. Sometimes he goes too far, but that's only because he cares. My biggest issue is the fact that he seems to believe he doesn't deserve happiness." By the end of it I felt embarrassed but as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Clark patted my shoulder and pulled Conner into my apartment to give Bruce and myself some privacy. I could only hope he wouldn't listen in, not that I cared anymore.

"He sounds like an ass." Bruce gave an apologetic smile before his eyes gave off a downcast look. It was only faint, and I'm sure anyone else wouldn't have noticed, but he looked genuinely saddened. I placed my hand on his arm and took a tentative step forward.

"He can be, but he's also the man who stole my heart." I cupped his neck and pulled him down to my level as I leaned up to softly place my lips against his. I never imagined I could miss someone as much as I had missed him, and he wasn't even truly gone. "Bruce, all I want is YOUR happiness. Damn me to Hell because I'll survive as long as you're happy." I held in face in my hands before dropping them to my sides.

"Aris... I can't make you happy." His voice was so soft I almost didn't hear. His eyes were closed as he faced the ground. It seemed as if he was forcing himself to say such things.

"Bruce Wayne! Why can't you listen to me when I speak? I just said all you have to do to make me happy is to be happy yourself! Tell me, what would make you happy, Bruce?" I held his chin firmly, forcing him to look me in the eyes. Vibrant violet met pitch black in a clash of wills. After a moment my eyes blazed even brighter and I saw him give ever so slightly. "What would bring you happiness, Bruce?" I asked again, softer this time.

"I just want to give you the life you deserve. I can't be who you want me to be." Bruce tried to turn away but I yanked him down and slammed my lips to his with so much force. He responded instantly and dominated the kiss. I nipped at his lip before pulling away with half lidded eyes.

"You already are. You are all I could ever want and more."


	14. Mending Bonds

**A/N: I admit, this one is a lot shorter then usual, but I didn't want to take too long and I decided that I wanted to save the actual meeting for the next chapter... sooooo here you go...**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Mending Bonds**

Well I was definitely happy about Bruce and I making up. He felt horrible for avoiding me for so long that he decided to further our relationship. He asked me to move in with him! Of course he offered Ace and Gwen a room each as well, but still! I ended up getting the room right across from Bruce's, though we planned to mostly share. I think he wanted it that way in case we got into another 'disagreement'.

I had already finished unpacking all my things when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I called as I began folding cardboard boxes and placing them against the wall. Bruce slowly entered and observed the room. The dark wood walls and oak furniture gave the room a dark but cozy feel, and I really didn't change the crimson bedsheets and other cloth type furnishings.

"That didn't take long. I'm surprised you haven't really changed anything. I thought you would've lightened this place up a little by now." He smirked and sat on the edge of my fourposter bed. I flopped down on the bed next to him and cuddled against his side. He tensed at first but then pulled me into his lap. Bruce held me in his arms for a moment, and the world seemed simply perfect.

"In truth I like it. It's cozy, and I have a sense of you here." I rest my head against his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart. It was as if all was right in the world and I wouldn't change it for anything. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him down to my height. We kissed soft and slow, so sweet and pure. I pulled away and rested my head against his neck.

"I love you, Bruce. You don't have to say it. Just know that I love you." I pulled myself as close to him as possible and just listened to his breathing. His heart had skipped a beat when I spoke, and his breath was ever so slightly quicker. I knew he loved me too, I could see it in his eyes.

"Aris... I-i..."

"You don't have to say it." I turned in his lap to where I was facing him. I held his face in my hands and kneeled on his lap to where I was slightly taller. "I know you love me too. You don't have to say it. I can see it in your eyes." I kissed him ever so softly and touched our foreheads together.

"I do. I do have to say it! I- I love you... Aris I love you. I've waited too long to tell you, but I do." I slammed my lips to his with so much passion we could've drowned. Bruce's lips were in sync with mine and I felt him nip my lower lip. I willingly opened my mouth to him and I reveled in his taste. The sweetness of cherry and mint overtook my senses and I felt my back against what felt like my comforter. Somehow I ended up on the bed and he was above me. I felt his hands trial down my sides and begin to lift up my t-shirt, revealing my lacy black bra underneath.

"Bruce, how much do you love me?" I very nearly moaned as he trailed kisses along my sensitive sides. I pulled my shirt off the rest of the way and tossed it by the door. Bruce paused and looked up at me. "Do you love me enough to be mine forever? Mine and only mine?" I pulled him up to meet my lips again and I kissed him hard. I felt his hands trail along my sides and he pulled my hips against him.

"Yes..." I felt him groan against my neck when I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into me. He hissed as I repeated the motion.

"Bruce... I want to mark you. I want to mark you as my mate." I tried to hold back a moan as he nipped right between my breasts. My hands were tangled in his hair and I held him there, entrapped in the thralls of pleasure.

"Mark me?" Bruce paused again to stare at me in question. I nodded and attempted to calm my body as I trembled beneath him. His very touch sent a shock through my body and left me wanting. I ached to feel his touch all over. I wanted him. I wanted him to be mine and no one else's.

"If I mark you... its more than a promise. I will be yours forever, and no one else's. You are my mate, and you are the only one I can love. But..." Dea began feeding me information about the mark as I calmed down from my phermonal high. My eyes widened and I gripped him tighter.

"But what? Aris... do you know what you're asking? What you'll be putting yourself through? I thought Dragons were immortal. Wouldn't that mean you'd stop aging? What about when I age and die? What would happen to you?" Bruce was beginning to climb off me but I clung to him and held him above me.

"Dea... she just told me... Bruce... if I was to mark you... you would stay in your prime forever... we both would..." My eyes were wide with shock and I grabbed Bruce's hand. I held it between mine and showed him exactly what Dea told me. "You could be the Batman forever. You'd never grow old. You'd be mine forever." My heart was filling with so many emotions I couldn't sort through them all.

"I'd have to think about it... It's a big decision, and I- I need time." Bruce pulled away but I held him for a moment longer.

"Take all the time you need. I should've waited longer to ask... I'm sorry." I kissed him once more and released him. Bruce just stood there for a moment, but then he turned and left. I curled up in a ball on my bed and forced myself not to cry. In truth I was terrified he would reject me. He said he loved me. But did he love me enough to spend the rest of forever with me? Or was I just some mortal fling?

I had to stop thinking about it before I made myself cry. He was all I ever wanted, but was I enough for him? He was Bruce Wayne, the Batman. I was nothing without Dea. She was the goddess. I was just a host. How could I be so selfish to ask a man with such a duty to the world to belong to only me.

I heard a knock on the door, but I didn't answer. A moment later the door cracked open and I heard two pairs of footsteps enter. One was lighter than the other, and both were well trained. I peaked through my fingers to spot Gwen and Ace. Gwen had just closed the door and Ace came up to the bed.

"I sensed your worry, and pain. Come here." They both climbed up on the bed with me. I clutched Ace to my chest and I let my head rest in Gwen's lap. They always knew exactly what I needed. We stayed like that for God only knows how long before I slipped into dreamland.

* * *

Monitor Duty. For once in my life I was glad to be on Monitor Duty. It was a welcome distraction from the mess I had caused. Since I had nothing better to do than watch a screen that would beep if something was wrong. I was also working on several Cold Cases for Gordon. Sam wanted me on the nightshift tomorrow and I told him I would be there, so my schedule was packed.

I sighed as I used my genius skills to find out the real criminal in yet another 'unsolvable' crime. It did help to have awesome technology at hand. I closed the file and placed it in my briefcase along with the other seven solved cases. I only had four left.

"Hey, what's up Drag?" I turned to spot my favorite red hero. I know I'm not supposed to have favorites, but he's been dating my sister for as long as I've known him so what am I supposed to do? I smiled softly and waved him over.

"How are things with Charm?" I asked to avoid answering his question. In truth I really didn't want to talk about how awkward I had managed to make it between Bruce and myself. Sometimes I astound myself with my blunt stupidity. Things were just looking up and I go and fuck it up. Great job Aris.

"Well... about that." I gave Wally a curious brow to encourage him to continue. "I'm thinking about asking her to move in with me... but I want your opinion first. What do you think?" He was so glittery and nervous, it was so cute! I was happy that at least someone was getting along fine.

"I'm sure she'll jump at the chance, though if I were you I'd remember she was raised in a temple. She's bound to be skeptical no matter how much she wants to say yes." I know how Gwen thinks, and I'm sure she would come to me since she believes I'm going through a hard time. I am, but I don't want to get between her and Wally.

"So you approve?" He asked with a bit of caution. I thought it was so adorable how much he cared.

"Yes, and I hope everything works out for the best." I tossed him a bag of Doritos because I was sure worrying had worn down his energy. "Energize up and think of a cute way to ask her." I waved him off and turned back to the new file at hand.

"Thanks, Dragon." I heard him call as he flashed away. That boy sure was something. I smiled softly to myself and learned back in my chair. I was in desperate need of meditation. I could feel the stress and anxiety rolling of me in waves. It seemed I wasn't the only one who could feel it.

"Aris, it has been a while since I have seen you smile. Lately you seem too serious. Is something the matter?" J'onn popped up from behind me. I really did feel that need to waste energy being surprised. I held out my hand, our symbol for him to read my mind. He absorbed everything and took a seat next to me.

"So now you know." I sighed and began to work on the file at hand, simply to occupy myself. J'onn placed a hand in my shoulder for comfort. I mentally thanked him and attempted to clear my mind of stress. It wasn't working.

"I believe you are too hard on yourself. Dea choose you because of your worthiness, and now you are pushing everyone away from fear of getting hurt." I saw him shake his head at me and a tiny part of me felt he was right. A bigger part of me was chanting negative things in my head. "Aris, reverting back to the way you were before will only harm you. You need to speak with someone of this. These negativities are not like you."

"You're right. I'd never think of logic. I've always seen him as the man he is, not the legend. It's even gotten harder to speak with Dea, and I've already performed this months ritual." I shot up in my seat as if I had been hit with a rush of adrenaline. "J'onn, I think someone or something is tampering with my mind." I turned to him with a look akin to fear in my eyes.

"Who could possibly have the power to influence a goddess?" He asked.

"Another god." My voice very nearly shook and I had to steady my speeding heart. "The real question is who would want too?" I thrust my files into my briefcase and began throwing my stuff through a tiny pocket dimension that lead to my closet. "Superman, bring Zatanna. I think we may have the beginnings of a big problem on our hands." I called to my Super hearing possessing best friend.

"Another god? Do you mean one of the 'Holy Four'?" J'onn returned my attention to the idea that had my stomach in knots. Why would one of the gods be trying to manipulate me? Especially when it's not even necessary! If the gods wants me to do something nine times out of ten I would do it, unless it put an innocent in danger.

"I don't understand. Why would a god be trying to hurt me if they created me?" I shook my head. I was so confused!

"Sounds like that's something to look into." Zatanna snuck up behind me, and that's hard to do.

* * *

I groaned and hit my head on the marble countertop; Owww. That was not my brightest idea. I sighed and just stayed like that for a while.

The coolness of the marble soothed the ache it originally caused and allowed me to think clearer. We haven't been able to find anything through tracers and revealing magic, so Gwen thought it best we call an Elemental Council, whatever the Hell that is.

"Hey..." Bruce came up behind me and placed a gental hand on my shoulder. I gave him a muffled reply and he took a seat on the empty stool next to me. I leaned against him and he began tracing soothing patterns in my back. The whole ordeal had my head swimming. What was me? What was the god's influence?

"I just want to get to the bottom of this. I don't like the idea of someone in my head." He chuckled at that last part and I gave him an odd look.

"You don't have a problem with Ace or J'onn in your head, and Dea lives in there." I rolled my eyes at his amusement and gave a soft laugh myself. He always had a way of cheering me up. I gave him a playful punch and then cuddled up to his arm. Bruce pulled me close and sighed. "Aris... about the other day..."

"I think its okay if we put your answer on hold for a while. We don't know what this Thing is, and if its after me I don't want you to get hurt." I kissed his neck softly and bathed in the warm he was giving off. "Bruce, I love you. And I'm content to wait as long as needed. For now I simply want to enjoy being with you."

"You always make me look like a hard-ass, you know that right?" He chuckled and held me close. Being in his arms made me feel as if all was right in the world. I knew he was my soulmate, he had to be.

"Aris... I'm really sorry to intrude, but it's time." Gwen whispered from her spot next to the door. I hadn't noticed her presence, but then again my mind hadn't been where it should be. It was unnerving how is been losing focus so much lately. I felt as if I was losing my touch, and that scared me.

"Alright, I suppose we should get this over with." I slid off my stool and slowly made my way over to my sister. In truth I was filled with dread. I tried to shake off the negative atmosphere that seemed to surround me, to no avail. Whatever had gotten into my head was screwing with my emotions and all I wanted to do was hide. Could the entity not want me to meet with the council? Then there was no choice; I HAD to meet with the council.

"Come on, Sis." Gwen looped her arm through mine and lead the way.


End file.
